Naruto's Pregnancy
by AiUchihaUzumaki
Summary: Prequel to Ai Uzumaki and I Love You Mommy. Naruto is raped at the age of 11 and ends up pregnant. See his journey from keeping this a secret, to becoming a single mother and becoming a ninja. Warnings Rape, Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Hello and welcome to Naruto's Pregnancy. This is the prequel for both Ai Uzumaki and I Love You Mommy.

I'm making this story because I think people should have a better look at what happened in the past and during Naruto's pregnancy Ai. I know I'm not the best writer in the world, I mean, you know, you've probably read my earlier work. But now I feel that I can give you all a better perspective on this.

I hope you can enjoy reading it.

Warning! Rape!

I don't own Naruto

* * *

Naruto's Pregnancy

Chapter 1

"Naruto Uzumaki you get down here this instant!"

"No way, why don't you come up here and make me!" He shouted down from the Hokage Mountain and continued his artwork on the Fourth's face.

Right now, he was doing his most famous past time, paint in the Hokage's faces. It was the first day of the New Year and Naruto decided that it would be the perfect gift to give to everyone, an artwork on the beloved Hokage's faces.

The chunins gritted their teeth and went after him.

Naruto jumps down and started running away, making a huge chase for him.

For you see, he was just an eleven year old boy, wanting some kind of attention. Someone to actually notice him and to be acknowledge.

After a good 15 minutes, Iruka had finally caught him.

"Naruto...you're in so much trouble!" He shouted as he pointed his finger at the blonde child.

Naruto laughs nervously and scratches the back of his head. "Oh sensei, you caught me." He laughs.

Iruka's eyes twitched. "You're going back to the academy." He says and grabs the boy back the back of his old coat's collar; dragging him back to the ninja academy. "And after that, you WILL clean the Hokage Mountain, do you understand?" He asks and Naruto crosses his arms and pouted.

"You know Naruto...one day; you're going to have to take a bigger responsibility and GROW UP." Iruka says.

"Yeah right! That's like...YEARS from now Iruka sensei." Naruto says and sneezes from the freezing air.

"It's the beginning of the New Year Naruto, you'd think you would try to mature and try to graduate this year." Iruka snarls back.

"I will graduate! And I will become hokage one day!" Naruto proclaims with his fist in the air.

"You won't with the grades you have now and the way you act." Iruka says and continues to drag him to the academy.

* * *

Due to his own actions, Naruto was forced to clean off the mountain in the freezing cold. Not to mention, having his training delayed. So by the time he got some training in, it started about seven at night and lasted until some few hours later. Right now, Naruto was resting under a tree late at night.

The cold air was chilling to him some but he never caught a cold during the winter months.

Naruto wasn't too far away from the academy but was far enough so that he won't be seen at first glance.

The boy hears something in the bushes but ignored it because he was too tired to do anything about it.

A man about 18 years or so suddenly appears right in front of him. From what Naruto can tell, his hair was a black as the night sky, and his eyes were just a dark and sticking up in the back. The hairstyle seemed so familiar but just couldn't think of whom however.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked, wondering what he did wrong now. He had cleaned up his mess. Or was this just another villager who wanted to hurt him for some unknown reason again.

"...I'm an Uchiha and that's all that you need to know. And now, Naruto, you're mine," the mysterious man said.

"How am I yours? I don't belong to anyone!" Naruto proclaims, getting annoyed with this guy.

The guy kneels down to Naruto and lifts him up, dragging him upwards against the tree.

"Hey, what the-?" Naruto shouted but was cut off by the harshness of the man's mouth against his.

Naruto tries to push the Uchiha off but couldn't find enough strength to do it.

The Uchiha smirks and gets his hand under Naruto's coat and shirt and moves his hands up to his nipple, pinching it.

"Ow!" Naruto says, still trying to fight the man off him but was counteracted by the man's mouth moving to his neck, biting it harshly.

"Let go!" Naruto shouted, feeling cold since the man went under his shirt.

The man covers his mouth with one hand and moves his other hand from his chest to his pant's zipper and zipping it down.

"Hey stop-" Naruto says but was once again forced to keep quiet by the Uchiha's mouth.

The man pulls down his pants and boxers and started to tease Naruto's shaft.

Naruto was being frozen to death but the cold air that was attacking him and this guy who was touching him...there.

Naruto's frozen state allows the Uchiha to get his shaft out and get it in Naruto's 'hole.'

Naruto feels an awful pain and started to shake around, trying to get free but only to find that it's more painful and more helpful for the Uchiha.

He started to thrust up and down the boy whose back was against the tree and comes inside him.

Sasuke Uchiha smirks happily at his work and knows that his job is almost done.

He pulls out of the now semi-conscious Naruto and grabs the boy before he falls to the ground.

He uses his sharingan on the boy, and with his new ocular powers, he forces Naruto to forget the entire event that took place.

All Naruto's remembers was meeting the Uchiha and nothing more.

* * *

The next morning, he found himself waking up in a hospital. He tired to move, but everything just flat out hurt on him: his back, his lower half, and his head.

"Naruto, you're awake," Iruka said. He was next to Naruto's bed since he was the one who found him earlier that morning passed out in the snow, covered in semen.

"Wha-what happened?" Naruto groggily asked. Naruto tries to sit up but his arms were so sore that he collapsed and his head landed on his pillow. He was taking deep breathes as it seemed even sitting up took all of his remaining strength.

"Naruto don't strain you're body, you're hurt and you need to recover," Iruka said.

"Iruka Sensei, what happened to me?" Naruto asked, unable to remember.

Iruka didn't know how to explain Naruto, who's an 11 year old boy, that he was raped last night.

"Naruto," Iruka said in a gentle voice. He was trying to be as gentle as he could with his situation. He looked Naruto in the eye and said, "I'm sorry Naruto, but you were...raped last night." Iruka was trying not to shake or anything.

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. He knew what rape was since they had that sex educational films. He started to take deep breathes and was about to panic. Iruka saw this and was and he helps Naruto into a sitting position and pulled him into a hug. Naruto started to shake from both pain and realization of everything. This was not to take lightly.

"Naruto, I'm so sorry, but I will help you through this, I'm promise," Iruka promised to the 11 year old boy.

* * *

Okay there was chapter 1.

Hope you enjoyed reading...somewhat.

Please Review ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Hey and welcome back to another chapter of Naruto's Pregnancy. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

I don't own Naruto

* * *

Naruto's Pregnancy

Chapter 2

"So how is he?" The third hokage asks Iruka.

They were outside of Naruto's hospital room, discussing last night's events while Naruto was trying to take a nap.

"He seems to be in pain...he couldn't even hold himself up earlier." Iruka explained.

"I see..." The third says and opens the door to Naruto's room.

Naruto was in bed, laying in his stomach with his head turned to the window, watching the snow fall down some.

His shoulders twitch some, aching some as it did.

"Naruto." The old man says and Naruto turns his head to them.

"Oh...hey old man." Naruto says in a depressing voice.

"Do you feel any pain?" He asks.

"...A little...I'm mostly cold though." Naruto says.

"Does it hurt to be on your back?" Iruka asks and the boy nods in response.

"I can have someone bring you some med-" The third hokage said but was interrupted.

"NO!...I don't want anything, I'll be fine." Naruto says, clutching onto the pillow that was underneath him.

"Naruto...are you sure?" Iruka asks.

"Yeah...I'm sure." Naruto replies and gets really tried.

He closes his eyes and his breathing relaxes, indicating that he's asleep.

Iruka goes over to the closet that was in the hospital room and pulls out another blanket and pulls over the boy.

Naruto subconsciously snuggles into the blanket, hoping to get a little warmth.

* * *

Months has pasted since then.

Naruto was in class was just starting and he wasn't feeling so well. Actually, he hadn't felt well since the whole incident. He would wake up, with an upset stomach and he would throw up in the toilet in his apartment before he goes to the academy. This became a new morning routine for him. Of course he wouldn't tell anyone about this. Who would listen to him? So Naruto just laid his head down on his desk and rested his eyes for a bit

"Okay class, today we will be working on the transformation jutsu. We will started in alphabetical order to see who can perform the jutsu correctly. We will start with the last name 'A' and go from there," Iruka says to the class. Most of the class had went before Naruto knew it, it was his turn.

"Next, Naruto Uzumaki," Iruka said.

Naruto opens his eyes and looks up from his desk. He forces himself up and walks down to the front of the class.

"Okay Naruto, I want you to transform into someone," Iruka said.

"Okay sure," Naruto said, trying to act like nothing was wrong with him and he did the hand signs. "Transform, "he shouted but nothing happened. Everyone laughed at him and Iruka just sighed, slapping his hand to his face

"Naruto are you even trying?" Iruka asked.

"Of course I-" Naruto was cut off by a bad feeling in his stomach, the feeling when he's about to throw up. He covers his mouth with his hand.

"Naruto?" Iruka asked with concern.

Naruto gets on 'all fours' and threw up.

Everyone stopped laughing and were disgusted.

"Naruto?" Iruka shouted as he yelled next to Naruto.

"That's so nasty Naruto," a pink haired girl named Sakura shouted.

"Yeah so gross," another female student said.

Naruto falls to his side, clutching his stomach and was having a hard time breathing.

"It hurts," Naruto said in pain.

"Naruto, where does it hurt?" Iruka asked as he was trying get Naruto on his back to further exam him.

"My stomach...it really hurts," Naruto shouted.

Iruka picked up Naruto and turned to the class," Don't move, another sensei will be here to take my place until I return." Iruka says and runs Naruto out of the classroom.

* * *

On the way there, Naruto had passed out from the pain. Iruka carried him to the E.R. The hokage gets word of this and headed to the hospital to see the boy's condition.

The doctor who looked over Naruto's condition was shocked at the results she had gotten from the boy. His charka levels were getting low and centering themselves to Naruto's stomach. She had taken some blood samples from him while he was unconscious and found some of his hormone levels getting higher. Not to mention some hormones that belongs to females.

Iruka was sitting next to Naruto's bed; waiting for some word of his student's condition.

Naruto started to wake up. "Huh?" He asks and looks over to see the brown haired chunin"...Iruka Sensei? Where am I?" Naruto asked.

"You're in the hospital Naruto," The third hokage said at the door.

"Nani? I'm in the hospital again?" Naruto shouted as he nearly jumped out of his bed.

"Naruto, calm down," Iruka says.

"But I don't wanna be here, "Naruto whinnied like a little kid, "I bet that there's nothing even wrong with me anymore right?"

"Actually there is something that I need to talk to you about," asked a young women who was in a lab coat. She was by the door next the third."Hello, I'm Dr. Renshi and I'll be your doctor," she said.

She walked in and the third walked right behind her. She closed the door behind her.

"Hello Lord Hokage, Iruka-san."She bowed in respect.

"Hello doctor," Iruka said to the young doctor.

"Excuse me but I need to ask Naruto some questions if you wouldn't mind, "she said to the two older males.

"Yes, of course," The third said and he in Iruka left the room and they closed the door.

Naruto just stared at the doctor. She sat down in a chair next to Naruto.

"So um, what do you wanna ask me?" Naruto asked

"Naruto, when I ask you these questions, you have to be honest with me," she said in a stern yet caring voice.

"Okay," Naruto said

"Was the classroom the first time that you've been sick recently?"

Naruto shook his head 'no.'

"A few times in the mornings, but my stomach hurting me like that," Naruto moves his hand on his stomach, "Well that was the first."

She wrote this down on her clipboard. "Were you trying to use any jutsu?"

He nodded. "The transformation jutsu," Naruto replied. Again, she wrote it down.

"Have you noticed any physical changes with your body or have any changes or have you done anything different like eating habits? Tiredness? Anything?" she asked.

Naruto was thinking back from the past few weeks. "Well, I've been tired and I get exhausted really easy now and that's never happen before," Naruto said.

"Okay then thank you Naruto, this information has been really helpful," Dr. Renshi said and she went to talk to Iruka and old man third.

* * *

It felt like forever when she was talking to Iruka and old man third. Naruto was getting really tired and decided that it wouldn't hurt him to get some shut eye. After all, it was getting late.

"Naruto...Naruto wake up," Iruka says as he gently shakes the boy awake.

"Huh...Iruka sensei?" Naruto said while sitting up and rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"Naruto, we need to talk," Iruka said in a stern yet caring voice like Dr. Renshi did earlier.

"Okay?" Naruto said and sits up. It was still late at night and Naruto wondered why couldn't this wait till morning couldn't.

"Naruto, we know what's wrong with you" the Third hokage says.

"Really? Well what is it?" Naruto asks.

"Naruto...you're pregnant" Renshi says bluntly.

* * *

Okay well that was the second chapter.

Please Review ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Okay Hi everyone and welcome back to read chapter 3 of Naruto's Pregnancy.

I don't own Naruto, just OC

* * *

Naruto's Pregnancy

Chapter 3

Naruto just sat there, wide-eye at what the doctor just said.

"...I'm what?" Naruto asked while tilting his head in confusion.

"Pregnant, Naruto," Iruka repeated the doctor's words.

Naruto, being only 11 years old didn't know what pregnant was.

"What's pregnant?" Naruto asked so innocently.

The adults in the room do an anime drop in the disbelief at what he just said. They thought that he knew what that word meant since he knows what the word rape means.

"It means that you're going...to have a baby," the third said in a delicate manner.

Naruto just sat there very quietly, for once; he didn't know what to say.

Naruto being this quiet only made Iruka nervous.

"Naruto?" Iruka asked as he sat on the edge of the boy's bed.

He slowly turned his head toward Iruka. "Do you know what this means?" Iruka asked the young boy and Naruto shakes his head 'no' as his response.

Iruka had a small smile to not worry Naruto some more, "It means..." he placed a hand on Naruto's flat stomach. It was a little tight but that was normal. "...that a baby is going inside you right now, be a part of you and will love you unconditionally and you'll have to take responsibility or it and become a parent," Iruka finished.

This made Naruto smile a little. He always wanted a family and someone to love him, and now, he was going to get one.

"Unless you want to...rid of it," Iruka added with a hint of distaste in his mouth.

Those words felt like a thousand kunai was being thrown in his heart.

"Get rid of it? Why would I do that?" Naruto asked about to go into panic mode as he takes Iruka's hand off his stomach and wrapped his arms around his stomach like if he was protecting it protect.

"Do you want to keep the child then?" Dr. Renshi asked.

Naruto sighed, and relaxed some, making his arms go down to his lap. He closed his eyes and asked, "And if I got rid of it, what would happen? I'd be by myself again, no one to love me unconditionally."

"But you wouldn't be able to go through the academy or do any physical activity until a month after you'd given birth," the old man said.

"I can still do paper work, I'll just take longer to go through the academy then others," Naruto said, trying to convince them to let him keep his baby. He really didn't want to lose this chance of having a family, even if he would have to be the parent.

The doctor looks down at her watch and saw that it was pass visiting hour. "Okay, we'll finish the discussion tomorrow, "said the third, realizing that it was late and Naruto needed sleep.

"Fine, good night Naruto, get some sleep won't you?"Iruka said.

"I will, bye," Naruto said.

They all left his room and the doctor turned his light off and shuts his door.

Naruto laid down and his back and just looked at the ceiling.

_'A baby huh?_' Naruto thought to himself and he places a hand on his still flat stomach. _'My baby, I'll have a family right? I'll care for it, protect it... and love it, I'll give him or her, the best parent I can be, give it the life it deserves. Believe it!'_ Naruto thought to himself with a smile. He turns to his side and fall asleep peacefully.

* * *

The next morning... Naruto wakes up to an upset stomach.

'Oh crap!' The blonde boy thought to himself before shooting out of bed and running to the bathroom.

He bends over the porcelain thrown and throws up what little that was actually in his stomach.

"Naruto? It's me... Are you awake?" The brunette doctor asks before entering the room to see the bed empty and messy.

She looks over to the bathroom and sees that the bathroom door was wide open. The young medical kunochi walks over and sees Naruto, kneeling over the toilet, throwing up. She goes over to him over, knelt down beside him, and rubbed small circles on his back.

"Naruto do you feel better now?" she asked him

Naruto nodded to reply.

He gets up, flushes the toilet, and walks over to the sink to wash his mouth out.

"Are you hungry?" she asked him.

"A little," Naruto said and rubs his stomach some.

"Okay now we know that you still have your appetite, get back in bed cause after you eat, I want to check the baby," Renshi said

"Baby?" Naruto raises an eyebrow before remembering about yesterday. "Oh right, the pregnancy I almost forgot," Naruto said while scratching the back of his neck.

"Naruto, That's something that you can't forget!," the doctor said to him angrily."This VERY important."

"I'm sorry, It just slipped for a second," Naruto said getting a little nervous.

Curse his forgetfulness

"Okay then, so what do you want for breakfast?" Renshi asked, now calming down.

"Ramen," Naruto said happily.

"No Ramen, it's junk food and baby for you and the baby," Renshi shot at him.

"Nani?" Naruto shouted.

"That's right, you need to eat healthier or the baby or even yourself could have serious health problems."

This was a total shock for Naruto. He was raised on ramen, but he tells her, "I've never sick from it before."

"Well anyways, I'll have a nurse bring your breakfast in, after you eat, you'll have a sonogram."

"A Wha-ta-gram?" Naruto asks.

* * *

After he had eaten his breakfast which was of eggs and toast with some milk, Renshi got the sonogram machine ready.

"This is a sonogram machine," she says the boy."This will allow me to see the baby."

"Oh okay, that makes sense," Naruto said while laying down as he was instructed to do.

"Now Naruto, I need you to lift your shirt up and we'll get started," she said.

Naruto lifted his shirt above his stomach. Dr. Renshi pulled out a tube, squirted some stuff out it and got it onto Naruto's exposed stomach.

"Geesh that cold!" Naruto shouted at her.

"I'm sorry, don't worry, it'll warm up," she replied and put the scanner mouse on his stomach and there it was, Naruto's baby.

"Naruto, look," she said pointing at the little gray spot on the screen.

Naruto turned his head. His eyes were wide when he saw the little blob.

"So that's...inside of me?" Naruto asked

"That's right," she said with a smile.

"Cool," Naruto said smiling as well.

The door flings open and Iruka enters through while panting.

"Iruka sensei?" Naruto said while using his elbow to support him up.

"Yeah, I'm not late am I?" Iruka asked, out of breath.

"No, you just made it," the young medic said.

"Oh, good," Iruka said taking a 'phew,' and he goes over and sits in a chair, next to Naruto's bed.

"So that's the baby?" Iruka asks.

"Yep," Naruto said happily.

"He's about 10 weeks, that's a little over two months," Renshi said while printing a picture for Naruto.

"Two months huh? So how long is a pregnancy?" Naruto asked.

"Nine months, but if you want to get technical, it's about 40 -42 weeks for a normal pregnancy," Renshi explained. "So you still have a long way to go," she said again.

"Aw man," Naruto pouted.

"What?" Iruka asked.

"I want my baby now." Naruto pouted with his arms crossed over his chest.

Iruka and Renshi just laughed at him.

"Don't worry Naruto, when that day comes, you'll see him or her," Renshi said.

"You'll be there right Iruka sensei?" Naruto asked and sat up.

"Of course I will," Iruka said in a fatherly way.

* * *

Later, Naruto and Iruka were talking to Dr. Renshi about Naruto's condition.

"Okay Naruto, you need to understand what you need to do. You need prenatal vitamins, eat healthier, and you CANNOT over exert yourself like using jutsu," Renshi explained

"But wait, won't Naruto get fat? Pregnant women get fat don't they?" Iruka asked.

"Are you calling me fat?" Naruto said getting teary-eyed.

"I'm not calling you fat, I'm just saying that you'll get bigger and its not everyday that a boy get pregnant," Iruka said.

"I think that Naruto can use a genjutsu around his fourth or fifth month because that's when he'll start to show and Naruto, you cannot tell anyone about this," Renshi said.

"Okay, I won't say anything," Naruto said.

"So when is Naruto due?" Iruka asked.

"Either late August or early September."

"You'll be there for the birth right Iruka sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Yes I will Naruto," Iruka said. "But how will the baby...be born?" Iruka asks.

"It will most likely be a c-section." She tells them.

"A...c-section? What's that?" Naruto asks.

"A c-section is when we'll have to do surgery on you, to get the baby out." Renshi explains.

"SURGERY!" Naruto shakes in his seat.

"Yes Naruto...a c-section is the best way to go about this, there is no physical way for you to give birth naturally." The doctor explains.

"It will be okay Naruto..." Iruka jumps in.

Naruto quickly turns his head to Iruka and looks up at him pleadingly.

"You WILL be there for the surgery, right sensei?" He asks.

"Yes Naruto..." Iruka says and turns to the doctor. "I can be allowed in won't I?"

"Yes you can since you will be his birthing coach, Then I guess you also wouldn't mind watching over him, make sure that he does the things I say right, or letting him staying with you during his last two or three months would you?" Renshi asked the tanned man.

"No, I don't mind," he answered.

"Good then that settles it," Renshi said.

* * *

That late afternoon, Naruto was release from the hospital.

He was glad to be freed from that place but would have to return every month for his appointments.

At this moment, Iruka was taking him back to his apartment.

Iruka even goes as far as to making sure Naruto got a healthy meal for dinner and made sure Naruto was in bed at a appreciate time, to make sure he got plenty of rest.

"Naruto, remember if you need anything or if anything is bothering you, you can tell me right?" Iruka was being a 'mother hen' with Naruto.

"Yes I know, can I please get some sleep now?" Naruto asked. This child was really draining him of his strength and charka cause he was exhausted.

"Oh right, sorry, well good night," Iruka said to him and he left the boy to himself while he headed for his own apartment to go back to. The chunin locks the door behind him using Naruto's spare key and headed him.

"Night Iruka sensei," Naruto says under his breath and falls asleep for the evening.

* * *

Okay I hope you enjoyed that chapter.

Please Review. ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone! I'm super sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm trying to rattle my head about what to add next since it's like I already know how this will end, only question is to get the middle.

It sucks!

Well, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

To XxPinkCaramellDansenxX: Thank you for reviewing!

I don't own Naruto

* * *

Naruto's Pregnancy

Chapter 4

Naruto was feeling sluggish as he went into the academy doors that next morning.

The morning sickness was getting to him pretty badly but he swore he would try his best to keep up with his classes.

He plops himself at his desk and started to work on his missing assignments that was on the board since Iruka hadn't erased that assignment yet.

As soon as it was copied on his sheet of paper, he rests his head on his hand to hold it up and started to work on coping some notes that he didn't get to get since he was in the hospital.

_'For my baby,' _he kept repeating in his head to make him stay focus.

When someone sits down next to him, he looks over and sees none other than the infamous Sasuke Uchiha.

His eyes widen some as flashes from that 'faithful' night came back to him. To be honest, it always happened whenever he saw Sasuke.

_"I'm an Uchiha..." _That man's voice rang through Naruto's head.

"What are you looking at?" Sasuke snapped Naruto out of his thoughts.

"Nothing...just a jerk." Naruto says and goes back to writing his notes.

However, by the way Naruto was looking at him...like a deer in the headlights...he knew something was up.

Something serious.

* * *

Naruto was inside the classroom while everyone else was working on jutsu and taijutsu practice.

His left eye twitched and he had restless leg syndrome at the moment since he couldn't focus on his work.

He gets frustrated and crumples up his paper and throws it to the trash can, having it bounce off the rim and landing on the ground.

"Son of a-" Naruto shouted at the fact that he missed.

"Naruto." Iruka's voice cuts him off.

He looks up and sees Iruka at the doorway with some papers in his hand.

"Oh hey Iruka sensei." Naruto says nervously and shakes the back of his head in his seat.

The tanned man puts his papers on his desk and goes over to the boy. "Something wrong?" He asks.

"I can't...seem to get this get." Naruto grumbles and puts his head on the desk in defeat.

"Hey don't give up, here, I'll help you." Iruka smiled and sits next to him.

* * *

So after five minutes of explaining his assignment, Naruto started to get a headache and lays his head down.

"Naruto, stay awake." Iruka says.

Naruto yawns and sits up again. "Sorry, I can't stay awake and my head hurts." Naruto says. The time that he actually woke up that morning was at four and that he could go back to sleep since his sickness kept him awake but he wasn't going to say that. Naruto worried that if he couldn't do this now, that he would fail at this entire thing and that everyone (who knows) would make him get rid of his child and he didn't ever what to do that. "But it's no big deal or anything." He says.

"Naruto...you know that I worry about you and now that you're in this...condition." He says not using the 'p' word. "You can tell me if anything is bothering you."

"My head really does hurt Iruka sensei." Naruto says, snapping at him and holds his head.

"Oh well, we can stop and pick on this tomorrow, class is about to begin anyway." Iruka says closing Naruto's book. "Do you need to lay down?"

Naruto shook his head no. "I need to stay awake, and I'll be okay, I'm doing this for my baby and for myself." Naruto says getting up and stretching some, trying to wake up.

"Okay Naruto, just don't strain yourself." Iruka says.

As the next lesson was being given, Naruto had actually fallen asleep in the middle of class.

His arm as a pillow that held his head up and he gently snored.

Sasuke, who was sitting next to him again, found himself looking back at the blonde boy every now and then. His peaceful expression made him happy and angry at the same time.

Happy because he can actually see it since he's finding himself to develop a bit of a crush on the boy (though he doesn't really know it himself or won't admit it).

Angry because it annoyed him that he was asleep in class.

No one had said anything about Naruto's slumber and when the class ended and everyone was going home, Sasuke was the one who took it upon himself to wake up Naruto.

"Wake up." He says and moves Naruto's arm, making his head slam onto the wooden desk hard.

Naruto's head jerks up as he woke up and he clutches it.

"Ow, what the fuck man?" He asks and opens his eyes all the way.

"Class is over dobe." Sasuke says and started to head for the door. His words were cold but Naruto brushes them off.

"Fucking Teme." Naruto mumbles as his bangs covered his eyes.

* * *

Naruto walks home that night and goes straight to bed.

He was exhausted and kinda cold from the weather outside.

One thing that he noticed was that he would need to serious save up some money for more food and baby things. The money he had now was paying for rent (which was overly charged), bills for electricity and for the only food he could actually afford which was ramen.

The place was a mess and was ashamed to be living in it at the moment.

Would raising a child really be a good thing right now?

* * *

Okay I hope you enjoyed reading.

Please Review ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone and welcome back to another chapter of Naruto's Pregnancy.

Well I have a MAJOR announcement.

My story, 'I Love You Mommy,' is up for adoption.

Why you may ask?

Well...I just couldn't make it as good as I had originally thought. I'm was wondering if any of you guys wanted to make it better since I have failed to so.

I'll even BETA it for you if you want.

So with that out of the way...

To Black Thorn Angel: I'll try to write more in this story...

To XxPinkCaramellDansenxX: Well...I have the OC, Dr. Renshi but who knows...I may add a few characters here and there...And thanks for liking my story so much ^_^

To lil gaki: Thank you for your review ^_^

Just like how every cent (or something like that) saves life's in children's hospitals, your reviews keep this story alive and help me with ideas about how to continue.

私は、ちょうどOCSの独自ナルトしない

Don't know what this says? Well...it translates to...

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

ナルト の妊娠 Naruto's Pregnancy

Chapter 5

A month has passed and t was a new day and you know it was going to be a bad one when you wake up with your head in the toilet and that was what Naruto Uzumaki was having his morning.

If he could name one bad thing about this pregnancy, it would have to be the damn morning sickness.

He pulls himself from the floor and flushes the toilet, goes over to the sink and started to wash his mouth out before actually brushing his teeth.

Naruto got ready for the day and headed out the door just 10 minutes later.

"Whoa man you look awful."

The boy with two little red triangles on her face said.

"Gee...and you look like a freaking ray of sunshine ya mutt," Naruto barked at the kid.

Naruto was annoyed, tired, and cranky and Kiba was being loud.

_'If you only knew the mornings I have nowadays.' _Naruto thought to himself.

"Whoa don't have a cow man." Kiba says, raising his hands as a defense and the little dog on his head barked.

Naruto grabs his notebook and got up from his seat. "Look do you mind? I have to study." He says and was about to leave when the dog boy goes in front of him and feels his forehead with one hand and compares it to his forehead in the other.

Naruto backs up. "What are you doing?" Naruto asks.

"Checking to see if you had a fever or something because the last time I checked, you never study." Kiba started and crossed his arms over his chest. "So…Who is she?"

Naruto gives him a questionable look.

"Who?"

"You know...the girl you must be in love with. Maybe you're trying to impress her with good grades." Kiba smirks, thinking that he's got him.

"I'm not in love Kiba." Naruto said annoyed.

"Huh?" Kiba asks. "Then what's going on then? Even when the teacher yells at you, you never listen."

"Yeah well...I'm going to be hokage one day and I need to improve my grades, or at least that's what Iruka-sensei says." Naruto said, trying to find an excuse.

"HA! Dream on if you think getting good grades will make you hokage baka!" Kiba laughed and Akamaru yipped.

Naruto slams his notebook on the desk. "You know what?" Naruto says, going into his first mood swing. "I'm sick and tired for hearing your mouth! God you're so annoying!" Naruto proclaimed and all the students turned their heads.

"You're one to talk you baka!" A male student yells and the students started to laugh.

Okay so Naruto's known as a knuckle head but if someone was to get under his skin, you know they were pretty annoying.

The blonde boy's face was steaming red now, not from embarrassment, but from anger, so he gets his notebook and leaves the classroom.

* * *

After Naruto had gotten calmed down some, Iruka was having Naruto study back in the classroom.

Naruto did explain about what had happened since her found the boy waiting for him by the teacher's lounge and his head was down.

But Naruto's attention was elsewhere...

He watched the other students enjoy themselves since it was break time and even though he didn't have much friends, it was still nice to have a break from class.

"Naruto," Iruka says to him, calling him for his attention.

The boy turns and raises a eyebrow.

"You have a appointment tomorrow with Renshi and won't be attending class tomorrow so it's very important for you to pay attention now." Iruka made it very clear with him.

"Right, sorry." Naruto says and looks down at his desk, looking at the sheet of paper which was blank.

Naruto groaned. "How long have we even been here Iruka sensei?" Naruto asks.

"About ten minutes so that's when you need to buckle down and start reading like I told you to do." Iruka scolded him.

"Aye..." Naruto slurs and groans at the same time, actually trying to say 'nani' instead of aye, and he slams his head to his desk.

* * *

Renshi was looking over Naruto's head.

"Well...there's a couple of bruises on his forehead." Renshi says.

"He keeps hitting his head on the desk." Iruka says in concern.

"Can't we just check to see if my baby is doing well inside of me please?" Naruto asked annoyed still. His trust for doctors didn't seem to lighten up in the slightest since his last visit when he found out he was pregnant.

Renshi sigh and crossed her arms. "You know, the mother's health also determines the baby's well doing. Getting injured isn't good for either you or the baby." Renshi explains.

Naruto lays down on the small bench-like bed and curls into a ball.

"Naruto? What's wrong?" Iruka asks.

The eleven year old was starting to shake an Iruka and the doctor get closer with concern.

"Naruto!" The both shout and Naruto looked up with tears running down his face.

"What's wrong?" Iruka asks in a caring voice.

"I...don't want to lose my baby!" Naruto cried and covered his face with his hands.

"You won't Naruto." Iruka says. "Why do you think that?"

"Because I...can't help it of I get hurt or aggravated," Naruto sobbed. "I get so mad and...and I can't help it." Naruto says.

Iruka helps the boy up into a position and Naruto started wiping his tears.

"Naruto, it's okay." The Doctor tells him. "What you're experiencing is mood swings when you get mad for no reason. It's caused by a raise in hormones but as for the getting hurt part, you have to try and not hurt yourself." Renshi explains and turns to the brown-haired shinobi.

"I believe that if this doesn't stop soon, Naruto will have to move in with you a lot sooner than planned." She tells him.

"I understand and I really don't mind at all." Iruka says.

"Okay well let's check the baby and we'll see where it will go from there." Renshi says.

* * *

After the sonogram...

"Okay the baby is growing kinda at a slow rate but that's probably because you're so young." Renshi says.

"Do you have anything for morning sickness?" Naruto asks and she nodded.

"I have a few vitamins to give you anyway." Renshi says and looks over at Iruka. "He's stomach is popping out, soon we'll have to use genjustu to hide his stomach." She explains to the sensei.

"Right." Iruka says.

Renshi goes over and started to write some things down on a clipboard.

"You two are free to left but I advise you to get some sleep Naruto. You seem really exhausted." She pointed out to him as they left the room.

Iruka stayed with Naruto that night and after seeing his apartment in a mess, it made him wonder how he didn't lose anything.

Things only got worse because later that night, Naruto had gotten a fever and was told (by Iruka) to stay in bed and try to sleep. Though sleeping was getting to be uncomfortable, it was also hard to sleep since Iruka was cleaning the apartment.

The brown haired shinobi looked over from the kitchen and sees the boy sitting up on his bed with his thin blanket over his shoulders.

"Naruto, go to sleep." Iruka says and continued to wash the dishes.

By when Naruto didn't budge from his spot, Iruka puts down the dishes and goes over to the boy and sees Naruto with a pained expression on his face. Taking deep breathes through his nose and biting down on his tongue.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Iruka asks.

Naruto shook his head no. "It...Hurts..." He breathed out.

Iruka gets his sandals on and lifts up Naruto. "Naruto, just stay calm, I'm taking you back to Renshi."

* * *

Okay I hope you enjoyed.

Please Review ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Welcome to Naruto's Pregnancy! I'm happy to have gotten reviews ^_^

To Black Thorn Angel: Thanks for being my BETA ^_^

To I'MNOTCRAZY1: Just stop okay. I don't care if it's a 'biology fail.' It's fanfiction and if you don't like mpreg, then don't read

To anime-obsessed95: Well...you'll just have to read ^_^;

To kyubifreak: Okay the that did 'that' to Naruto was from the future (It's better explained in my Ai Uzumaki story) but even so, Sasuke is older than Naruto by a few months (Even in current time).

To XxPinkCaramellDansenxX:

I Don't Own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

Naruto's Pregnancy

Chapter 6

For a moment, Naruto felt like he was floating, like he was little as a feather, drifting in the breeze.

"Naruto? Can you hear me?" A voice breaks through but it sounded like he was underwater.

Before long, he couldn't hear anything and continued to drift and sinking deeper and deeper to the unconscious world.

* * *

Dr. Renshi moves a flash light in Naruto's eyes.

"Those meds are sure taking an effect." She says and pulls away.

Iruka was sitting right by his bed and keeping an eye on him.

It was scary when they found out that Naruto was experiencing Braxton-Hicks contractions already. Naruto had actually passed out in Iruka's arms before he even reached the emergency room from the pain and fever.

"He'll be out the entire night by the looks of it. The baby is doing well as well." Renshi informs Iruka.

He nods, acknowledging the doctor's words and stays with the blond child throughout the night.

* * *

That next morning...

Naruto began to wake up and he automatic knows that he's back in the hospital.

Normally, he would demand why he was here or try to escape but he couldn't.

He body still ached and he couldn't even move as fast due to his pregnancy.

"Looks like someone's awake."

This voice was unfamiliar to the boy and looks over to where the voice was coming from; the window.

He blinks and asks, "Who are you?"

"I'm Kakashi Hatake." He says and comes through the window which was already open.

"Well...Kakashi...what are you doing here?" Naruto asks.

"You'll be living with him and Iruka from now on." Renshi says from the door way. She walks up to the bed.

"So soon?" Naruto asks.

"Yes Naruto. You need someone to watch over you." Renshi says to him.

* * *

And that is how Naruto began secretly living with Iruka and Kakashi.

It has been like this for a few months and now Naruto is already at his sixth month of pregnancy.

It was the middle of June and it was getting hot.

This is why Naruto was trying to put his head in an ice box.

Kakashi walks into the kitchen and sees the boy standing on a chair and leaning into the top part of the refrigerator

Kakashi shook his head and goes over to him. "Naruto, stop." He says and pulls the eleven year olds head out.

Naruto, now with a bigger belly, crossed his arms. "It's HOT!"

Kakashi couldn't believe this kid.

"So, get some ice water or something. Don't put your head in the ice box Naruto." Kakashi scowled at him.

"Oh what the worst that cou- ACHOO!" Naruto sneezed.

"That. You could catch a cold and you know that you won't be the only one who suffers from it." Kakashi says.

Naruto crossed his arms and started to pout. "Where's Iruka sensei?" Naruto asks, liking him better them Kakashi.

"He's getting some things at the store now come with me." Kakashi says and Naruto wobbles behind him.

* * *

Kakashi takes Naruto to the living room and has him sit on the couch.

He does a hand sign and Naruto's stomach returned to normal, putting the genjustu up.

"Hey Kakashi, what gives?" Naruto asks.

"Well, since you're having trouble with your assignments, Iruka and I decided to get you a tutor. It took a lot of talking, but he finally decided to help you to the best of his abilities." Kakashi says.

"Okay so who is it?" Naruto asks.

The front door opens and Iruka enters.

"Right through here Sasuke." Iruka says and Sasuke Uchiha walks in after Iruka.

Naruto's eye twitch in annoyance. "Please don't tell me...he's my tutor." Naruto says.

"He is." Kakashi replies.

Naruto turns to Kakashi and slowly says. "I hate you so much right now."

Iruka goes up to Naruto. "Naruto, behave and please calm down. For me?"

"Sure Iruka sensei, for you." Naruto says.

* * *

In the room Naruto was sleeping in while he stayed with Kakashi and Iruka...

Sasuke was tutoring Naruto...or would be if Naruto would pay attention.

"Pay attention Dobe." Sasuke growled at the blonde boy who was staring at the window.

"I am paying attention." Naruto says to him.

"You were staring at the window." Sasuke says to him.

"That's cause every time I see your face I get sick to my stomach." Naruto says when in reality, every time he saw Sasuke, he sees...that man's face. His rapist's.

"Alright dobe, I have to ask you a few questions." Sasuke asks.

"Ask away." Naruto waved his hand.

"Alright. Why are you using a genjutsu?" Sasuke asks.

Naruto eyes widen a bit but he turns to Sasuke. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I can sense it do-"

"IRUKA SENSEI! SASUKE'S AN AWFUL TUTOR!" Naruto shouted loudly.

Sasuke was dumbfounded.

Iruka opens the door and walks in.

"What's going on in here?" Iruka asks.

"Sasuke's making up stuff!" Naruto pointed at Sasuke, acting childish.

"Wait no I'm not!" Sasuke says.

Iruka just looks at Naruto questionably and looks over at the clock. "Whoa, it's about time for you to go home now Sasuke." Iruka says.

Sasuke looks over and sees that it's after 5. "I guess it is, I'll be going." He says and gets up from where he was sitting, collecting his things.

"Thank you very much for tutoring Naruto, Sasuke." Iruka says to him in gratitude.

"It was nothing sensei." Sasuke says and leaves the apartment.

Iruka looks over at Naruto who had his arms around his stomach.

"What were you yelling about Naruto?" Iruka asks.

"Sasuke sensed that I was using a genjutsu." Naruto says.

"Oh...well he didn't see anything did he?" Iruka asks.

"I don't think so." Naruto replies.

"Good." Iruka says gently. "Now let's get something to eat for you and the baby shall we?"

"You bet!" Naruto says like his old self.

* * *

Later at night...when Naruto was in bed...

He was trying to get some sleep when he started to feel something move around inside him.

His blue eyes narrow down to his stomach.

"Was...that..." Naruto trails off when he feels more of the little flutters in his tummy.

He puts his hand on his stomach and feels the movements inside him. He started to tear up with joy now that he could feel his child within him.

"My baby..." He whispers.

* * *

In the village...

The lights were on and every villager was getting ready for the summer festival which was held every year.

Someone was eating at Ichiraku Ramen, eating some delicious ramen.

"Ichiraku Ramen is so delicious." A sweet, gentle voice says.

A hand moves to the lips of the girl's mouth as she wipes the ramen juice off some.

"I'm glad you like miss...Oh I'm sorry I didn't catch your name." The ramen chef says in embarrassment.

"It's Otsuka. Ai Otsuka." The girl says.

* * *

Okay I bet your wondering, why is Ai Otsuka in this story.

Well...if you recall from Ai Uzumaki. The song, 'Planetarium' was mentioned and used as a song baby Ai would listen to when she was asleep.

Not to mention, it's kinda how she got her name.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Please Review ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone! Gomen nasai on my part for not updating since like...forever!

To LucyLawliet16: Lol! I guess he is...Thanks for the review ^_^

To my BETA and Co-Author, Black Thorn Angel: Thanks for the review ^_^

To XxPinkCaramellDansenxX: It's something like it...Thanks for the review ^_^

To Shifuni: Thanks for your reviews ^_^

_**Ai Otsuka singing**_

I don't own Naruto, just OC

* * *

Naruto's Pregnancy

Chapter 7

Naruto was in the middle of class and was looking out the window, rather then pay attention. It wasn't that he didn't want to pay attention in class, it was because he couldn't. His baby inside him was moving around so much and it was rather distracting for him. There were times in class that he wanted to rub his stomach but with his genjustsu up, people would think he's wierder than he already was.

On the outside, Naruto looked rather bored but on the inside, he was...bothered and somehow, Sasuke noticed this but kept his mouth shut.

"Alright class, that will be all for today, you're dismissed." Iruka says and the students started to get up and leave the classroom; all expect for Naruto.

The blonde boy was indeed aware that class was over, but usually, since he started to live with Iruka and Kakashi, he's been staying after class and waited for Iruka to be done grading papers or whatever he did.

The scar-faced man looks up and started to go up to Naruto. "Naruto...why don't you head back to my apartment okay...I know you need you're rest." The man spoke kindly to the pregnant boy.

Naruto looks back Iruka. "Okay then." He says and yawns some and gets up, using the desk to help him stand by pushing himself up.

"Here." Iruka says, helping keep balance as he got from his seat to down the stairs.

"Iruka sensei, you don't have to help me." Naruto says, even thought he really did appreciate it.

"Nonsense, you need some help and I'm happy giving it to you. I can walk you back to the apartment if you want." Iruka says.

"No...I'll be fine." Naruto says.

"Okay here." Iruka says and started to dig through his pocket and pulls out a key. "Use this to get in and remember to-"

"Not drop the genjustu until I'm inside the apartment and lock the door, I know Iruka sensei." Naruto says, having heard this over and over again, he's got that pretty much memorized.

Iruka trusted Naruto and gives him the key. "Thanks Iruka sensei, I'll be heading off." Naruto says and started to walk away.

* * *

Konoha was being decorated for the annual summer festival and it was biggest event since the chuunin exams. Every year, Naruto would sneak in and have some fun while he could before go off hiding from the drunks who would beat at his door to beat him to near death.

But not this year.

This year, Naruto wasn't planning on attending the festival this year due to his pregnancy. Even though he had a genjustu up to hide his stomach, he felt bloated as ever, his feet were swelling up and there was a chance that someone could sense the genjustu and try to force it to break.

By the time Naruto even realized, the sun was starting to set on him and his stomach growled.

Naruto smiled and was craving for none other than Ichiraku ramen.

* * *

"Hey old man!" Naruto says happily and sits on a stool, trying to hide that it was hard for him to do so but he managed.

The cheif looks over at him. "Hey Naruto, welcome!" He smiled at his number one customer. "The usual?"

"Yes sir! One pork flavored ramen!" Naruto says in a cheerful mood. A mood swing he just happened to be in.

A girl walks in and sits down next to Naruto.

"Ohaiyo! One chicken flavored ramen please." She says smiling.

The old man looks up for a brief second and sees the girl. "Hey you're Ai Otsuka, you came in here last night as well." He says and continued to make ramen.

"Hai, this place is simply delicious." Ai says and looks over at the boy beside her. "Kon'nichiwa, watashi no namae wa Otsuka Ai to, anata wa nanidesu ka?" Ai spoke, introducing herself and asking Naruto his name.

The blonde boy looks over at the pretty girl. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki." He says and suddenly went from happy to sad and he tried to hide it.

"What's wrong?" Ai asks. "Hey, are you going to the summer festival?" She asked.

"No...and that's why I'm sad." He said, making something up right off the bat.

"Nazedesu ka?" Ai asks.

"Because...I uh...have to train before it gets too late at night." Naruto says.

"Oh..you're a ninja?"

"In training, I still go to the academy." Naruto spoke and a bowl of ramen was placed in front of him.

"Here you go, enjoy." The cheif says and gives Ai her bowl.

"Thanks a lot." Ai say and she started to eat some ramen.

Naruto was eating as well and the baby started to move around some in his tummy; kicking and whatnot.

Ai finished her bowl rather quickly and pays for her bowl. "Thanks again." Ai says and looks over at Naruto. "If you change your mind, come to the festival and I'll see ya there, kay Naruto?" Ai says smiling.

"Uh...yeah sure." Naruto says in a better mood. "I'll try."

"Great, see ya there." She runs off and leaves the stand.

Naruto watches her leave. _'She was really nice...and I like that name...Ai.' _

* * *

The pregnant blonde was walking home when he was passing the crowd of people. He looks over some and sees a big stage that was set up for the performances that were usually held during the festival.

"Alright everyone, you've all been waiting for her...please welcome Ai Otsuka!" The announcer says and the girl from before was on stage.

Naruto couldn't believe that he actually sat and talked with the Ai Otsuka. The singer!

The girl gets to the microphone.

"Hello everyone, I'm glad there was such a great turn out of people here tonight." She says and the entire crowd was cheering. "Before I start singing, I wanna tell a bit of a story. When I got to Konoha, the first place I tried was this stand, Ichiraku Ramen. BEST RAMEN EVER!" She says and the crowd laughed a bit. "Well, the second time I went there, there was this boy and he seemed depressed so I started to talk to him and I asked if he was going to be here and he said he would be and so...if he's in the audience tonight, this song goes out to him." Ai says happily and the music started.

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing and decided to go closer. The music was beautiful in his ears and Ai started to sing.

_**Yuuzukiyo kaodasu kieteku kodomo no koe  
Tooku tooku kono sora no dokoka ni kimi wa irundarou  
Natsu no owari ni futari de nuke dashita kono kouen de mitsuketa  
Ano seiza nandaka oboeteru?**_

_**Aenakutemo kioku wo tadotte onaji shiawase wo mitainda**_  
_**Ano kaori to tomoni hanabi ga patto hiraku**_

_**Ikitaiyo kimi no tokoro e imasugu kakedashite ikitai yo**_  
_**Makkura de nanimo mienai kowakutemo daijoubu**_  
_**Kazoe kirenai hoshizora ga imamo zutto kokoni arundayo**_  
_**Nakanaiyo mukashi kimi to mita kireina sora datta kara**_

_**Ano michi made hibiku kutsu no oto ga mimi ni nokoru**_  
_**Ookina jibun no kage wo mitsumete omounodeshou**_  
_**Chittomo kawaranai hazu nanoni setsunai kimochi fukurande ku**_  
_**Donnani omottatte kimi wa mou inai**_

_**Ikitai yo kimi no sobani chiisakutemo chiisakutemo**_  
_**Ichiban ni kimi ga sukidayo tsuyoku irareru**_  
_**Negai wo nagareboshi ni sotto tonaete mitakeredo**_  
_**Nakanai yo todoku darou kirei na sorani**_

_**Aenakutemo kioku wo tadotte onaji shiawase wo misetainda**_  
_**Ano kaori to tomoni hanabi ga patto hiraku**_

_**Ikitaiyo kimino tokoro e chiisana te wo nigiri shimete**_  
_**Nakitaiyo sorewa sorewa kirei na sora datta**_  
_**Negai wo nagare boshi ni sotto tonaete mitakeredo**_  
_**Nakitai yo todokanai omoi wo kono sora ni**_

Naruto was swaying some to the music and he had his hand resting on his stomach. His baby was moving around in there and it brought a smile to his face.

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter...I'm running kinda low on ideas and it would really help if someone helps me with this story.

Please Review ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone and welcome back to Naruto's Pregnancy.

An announcement, I'm rewriting 'Ai Uzumaki.' Yes the rewritten chapter is already been posted and I think a few people have already reviewed for it. The reason why I'm rewriting the story is because of spelling/grammar errors and I want to give 'more' detail to the story. Like I know my writing isn't the best in the world but I'm human and humans make mistakes and we learn from them. But I'm hoping for a great outcome for the rewritten version so you check it out for me please?

So okay…let's get to those reviews shall we?

To Shifuni: Thanks for your review ^_^

To my BETA and co-author, BTA: Where are you? I haven't heard anything from you and (call me a worrywart) but I'm getting kinda worried about you. Thanks for reviewing ^_^ Oh and that song was 'Planetarium' by Ai Otsuka.

To Gunnousai: Thanks for reviewing man! ^_^

To naru7: Well…it does have something to do with the Kyuubi but I don't want to give the explanation away yet. Thanks for asking and reviewing ^_^

To LucyLawliet16: Wow what a complaint ^_^ I mean 'to be the best!' That is way too kind on your part! I never believe any of my stories were THAT good but reading that made me so happy ^_^ Thanks for reviewing!

To ella novi apri susanti: Thanks for loving my story ^_^ I hope one day when I actually become a novelist, that people can recognize my work! Thanks for reviewing!

To soprano-in-waiting: Wow! Your ideas sure helped me a lot! Thank you so much! *bows in respect* Thanks for reviewing ^_^

I don't own Naruto, just the OCs

* * *

Naruto's Pregnancy

Chapter 8

After the lovely performance, Naruto thought that he should be heading back to Iruka's place. The night was young and people were still enjoying the festival but the boy was exhausted and he was sure that the genjutsu wouldn't hold up for much longer if he stayed. The blonde boy started to turn back and leave the festival but bumps into, nearly knocking him into the ground.

"Hey what the?" The guy asked in annoyance, after having a few rounds of sake just a few moments ago and being wasted.

Naruto watched his own footing and gained back balance. "I'm sor-"he was cut off by the awful smell of liquor and he covered his nose from it.

"Hey it's the demon brat!" The guy says and pointed to Naruto and made people stare at the boy. Naruto gulped, hoping for whatever miracle there could be now. He never knew why people called him demon or something among those lines but whenever someone did, he always was hurt; emotionally and physically.

He was already hurt emotionally but he couldn't take the physical…not while he's with child.

Naruto started to just back away, and as a crowd of drunken idiots started to form, Naruto felt utterly defensive less.

"Get him!"

Blue eyes widen and Naruto had to get away…but he couldn't run…so the best thing to do was…just cover his stomach and prayed. He closed his eyes and prayed for someone…anyone to help him…

"STOP!" A voice shouted and it was Ai Otsuka's. When Naruto opened his eyes, he saw the back of Ai's form with her hands extended out as if it was a shield. "Just what in the world do you people think you're doing? Can't you see he's a boy?" Ai says, wanting an explanation.

"He's a monster!" A villager shouted.

"You're the monster!" Ai shouted back. "He's a friend of mine and I won't let you hurt a friend!" Ai stated.

"A…friend?" Naruto asked, wondering to himself if he heard right. His arms were still wrapped around his stomach still, not taking any chances of any damage to his unborn child.

"Lady we'll go right through you if we have to!" A random villager shouted and the crowd almost rioted.

"If you do that than consider Konoha sued." A man wearing a business suit says walking to the crowd. He pushed his glasses up and next to the singer. "This is my client and not only will Miss Ai never perform in this village ever again, but I will personally sue this village for injuring a welcome guest." The man spoke.

"There's no need for that." The third hokage says and walks with a pipe in his mouth and a few ANBU guards right next to him.

Naruto's face lite up happily. "Old man third!" Naruto says, smiling some.

"Now…who started this riot?" The hokage demanded to know.

No one in the crowd spoke up because that all knew what would be the punishment would be for this. However it was easy to spot out because a drunken guy was trying to leave from the crowd and an ANBU spotted him. He goes over and captures the drunken man and brings him to the hokage for judgment.

The hokage glares at the man who was captured. "You're punishment will be dealt with in private," He says and looks at the ANBU. "Take him into custody and to the jail." He orders.

"Hai Hokage-sama." The Masked ANBU says and vanished along with the other ANBU.

The crowd soon dispersed and it was Naruto, Ai, her manager, and Lord Hokage. Ai turns around and faces the eleven year old. "Are you okay?" She asks.

"Oh…ye-yeah…" Naruto says.

Ai smiled warmly. "I'm so glad that you weren't hurt." Ai looks over at her manager. "Thanks for helping me defend my friend." She says to him.

"I was only helping myself Miss Ai." He says harshly.

Ai continued to smile, knowing that he does have a caring side and goes over to him. "Do you have a copy of one of my CDs?" She asks.

"Uh, yeah…why?" He asks while he pulls out a new special edition CD.

The pop star snatches it and pulls out a sharpie marker from her pocket from when she was signing autographs earlier that day and writes on the CD cover. Ai goes over back to Naruto.

"Here, Take it." She insisted on it as she presented the CD to the eleven year old.

Naruto blinks and accepts it, reading the autographed name and looks up at Ai. "Why are you giving this to me?" Naruto raised a brow.

"Because you're a friend of mine and I want you to have it," She still smiled. "And since my dream came true, I hope that yours does as well…if I ever request for a mission from Konoha, I want you to be the ninja who fulfills it." She says.

Naruto was flabbergasted and he smiled. "Thank you Miss Otsuka." Naruto says.

"It's Ai to you." She says. "I'm afraid I have to go now. I'll see ya later." Ai says and heads off with her manager.

Naruto waved good-bye to his new friend and when he feels a hand on his shoulder, he looks up and sees old man third.

"I'm glad that you have made a friend Naruto." The hokage says. "But I'm taking you to Iruka's, your stomach is showing." He says, making Naruto look down quickly and couldn't see his toes anymore due to his bulging stomach.

* * *

Iruka was worried about the pregnant boy and pacing around only started to annoy Kakashi.

"Now calm down koi." Kakashi told his secret lover. The man was now getting up from where he was sitting and places his hands on Iruka's shoulders to stop him.

"No, I won't calm down Kakashi! Naruto can be seriously hurt!" Iruka stated like the 'mother' he was acting to be right now.

There was a few knocks at the door and Iruka quickly got out of Kakashi's hold and opens the door.

Naruto was resting his hands on his stomach and the third hokage was right behind him.

"Naruto!" Iruka says happily and nearly hugs the boy but holds it in because the hokage was there at the door. "Where were you? You were supposed to go straight home tonight." Iruka wanted to know.

"I was…" Naruto says and looks away some because he didn't want to be yelled at right now. The baby was moving and his head was pounding from the hormone increase within him.

"He went to the festival today and nearly got attacked; he's unharmed now and let the boy rest some." The hokage said.

"Don't worry Lord Hokage, he'll get some rest." Iruka assured as he started to gently pull Naruto toward him to get inside.

"Alright I trust you and Kakashi to continue doing a fine job at looking over him. I don't blame you two for this, Naruto just wanted to see his new friend perform that's all." The hokage chuckled. "I'll leave you three to your evening now." The old man said and started to walk to his own home.

* * *

Iruka lets Naruto inside and closes the door behind him, locking it as well. The pregnant boy goes over to the couch and lies down, kicking off his sandals and propping his feet up since they started to swell up.

"Oh yeah, that's that stuff." He exclaims happily, relieving the feet from working.

"Don't think you're getting off that easy." Kakashi stated and pulls out his 'make-out' paradise book and started to read.

Naruto looks up at Kakashi. "What do you mean by that?"

"NARUTO!" Iruka says in anger.

The boy started to shake from where he laid. _"Oh...that's what he meant.' _Naruto thought to himself.

"You had me so very worried about you! And I found out that you were attacked none the less?" Iruka says. "I told you to come straight home!"

"I went to get some lunch after you told me to head here." Naruto says in a groaning voice and he held his head. "And that's where I meant Ai and she told me about her concert so I wanted to see it." Naruto explained.

"And you were attacked because?" Iruka asked, wanting an answer.

"I accidental bumped into someone and they were drunk. That sake smelt so awful, it almost made me throw-up." Naruto says nonchalantly and wanted some sleep.

"That's not the point Naruto!" Iruka says. "So many things could have happened and someone could have found out about the baby. We agreed to keep it a secret." Iruka said in a softer tone.

"I know sensei…I know…" Naruto said exhausted. "No one found out," his voice getting softer with each word that was spoken.

"Naruto, you're getting very careless and you need to be careful and-"

"Iruka…he's asleep." Kakashi says, not even looking up.

Iruka blinked twice and looks down at the couch, seeing the pregnant boy snooze.

The blonde child allowed his arm to hang off the couch and had his other hand resting on his belly. His head was turned to the side and his breathing was steady.

Iruka hung his head low. "How could he be asleep while I was talking to him?" He asked.

Kakashi closed his book and walks over to his lover. "He's tired. Let him get some rest." Kakashi says and wraps his arms around Iruka's waist.

"I know but you're carrying him to his room." Iruka says, taking the hands off of him.

"You can be so mean at times y'know?" Kakashi teased.

"I know."

* * *

Iruka opened the door to Naruto's guest bedroom and turns on the lights. The room was plain but that was because it was the 'guest' room instead of someone's actually room. This had been where Naruto has been sleeping in since he's been there.

Kakashi comes in behind with the sleeping boy in his arms, undisturbed by the movements.

Iruka goes over to the bed and pulls out the covers. Kakashi lays the boys gently onto the mattress and when he did; he zips off the orange jacket that the blonde started to wear. When he started to remove the said jacket, the CD that Naruto had received from Ai fell out. Iruka bends down and picks it up and puts the CD on the night stand by Naruto's head.

Naruto shifts in his slumber, turning to his left and snuggled with a pillow. Kakashi pulls the covers over the pregnant boy and looks over at Iruka.

"Oyasumi, Naruto." Iruka says to the boy and tucks in the sides some.

The two shinobi left the room and Iruka closes the door behind him slowly so that it wouldn't slam shut.

"I see someone is a mother." Kakashi says, nearly making the tan man jump out of his skin.

"Don't scare me!" Iruka says, feeling embarrassed because he's a chunin ranked ninja.

"Well its true…you are acting like is he's your son and you're his mother." Kakashi says and goes up to him to hug him but Iruka turns around.

"Kakashi…you're sleeping on the couch." Iruka says and started to walk off.

"But…but…it was a complaint! I swear!" Kakashi pleaded with, holding his hand out for his lover.

Iruka didn't turn around and Kakashi sighed. "At least I have my books for tonight." He said to himself.

"No you don't!" Iruka says from his bedroom and Kakashi's eye widens and he checked his pockets to find no 'Make-Out' book.

'_That sneaky dolphin…but when did he take it?' _Kakashi asked himself and dreaded sleeping on the couch that night.

* * *

Haha! Don't mess with Iruka! XD

Thanks for reading!

Please Review ^^


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone and welcome to 'Naruto's Pregnancy.' I hope everyone has been enjoying reading so far ^_^

To Shifuni: Thanks for reviewing ^_^

To PockyPand4: I actually did that and I hope it's clearer for you to read...thanks for reviewing ^_^

To curve-goddess, a new reviewer: Well...kinda but I'm not sure it will be in that much depth as you may think...thanks for your review though ^_^

To Always-Unpredictable: You are way too kind! *blushes a bit* Well I guess I owe all of my imagination to all the music I listen, all the anime that I've watched and to all my fans who thing I can write. Thanks for reviewing ^_^

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

Naruto's Pregnancy

Chapter 9

Naruto was looking out the window, watching the rain fall. It started to rain the night before and since there wasn't anything good on television, Naruto just stared out the fog-covered window.

Naruto was now in his seventh month of pregnancy and was told to take it easier on himself. Iruka was at the academy; teaching like always and Kakashi was sent on a mission so he was by himself. He couldn't go to the academy anymore because Naruto could barely considerate and the genjutsu had been taken a toll on his body. He was exhausted all the time and the students were starting to catch on.

This Naruto...wasn't the same Naruto who used to run around and play practical jokes on everyone and even though mood swings may have a role to play, but...Naruto was sad and bored.

When his stomach growled, he heads to the kitchen slowly because he couldn't go any faster. His muscles ached and his feet and back hurt.

Just another reminder of how much he was sacrificing for 'his' child.

He looks over to the front door for a quick second and had thought about leaving to go for a walk but...since it was raining...he didn't want to risk getting a cold or harming his baby.

He got some crackers and some milk since that was the only thing that he could manage to eat without cooking. There was no ramen in the house since Renshi ordered Iruka to not to get any. Ramen was bad for the baby and for Naruto.

Naruto was getting frustrated now and in his bored state of mind, he decided to just...leave. He grabbed his coat and against doctor's orders, performed a transformation justu so he looked like his regular, old self again and he left the apartment.

* * *

The blonde looked up at his old apartment building. His hood from the black hoodie he was wearing was up and rained poured down on him. It was rather sad to see that the place look rather empty and quiet with the only sound was the thunder.

His clothes were soaked but he didn't care at the moment. He lifted his head, letting the hood fall and his hair, which was usually spiky, to get wet and flat. His stomach wasn't bulging out because even against doctor's orders of never using justu, he was in a transformation justu.

The rain felt good to him but at the same time it felt cold like having a cold shower, the type of showers he was used of getting when he lived alone and couldn't pay the heating bill.

"Naruto."

The blonde looks over to her right and he sees Kakashi whom he assumed returned from his mission.

"Oh...hey." Naruto says dully.

Kakashi sighed and walked towards the pregnant boy. "You're in a jutsu aren't you? You know you shouldn't be."

Naruto clenched his fists tightly and felt so angry. "I KNOW THAT OKAY!" Naruto shouted, making Kakashi stop walking towards him. "God...I just wanted to see my apartment...my...old home..." He says looking back at his old home.

Kakashi could see the sadness in Naruto's eyes and goes up to him and removed his cloak that shinobi's use in the rain. Naruto took a breath as Kakashi placed it on him and even putting the hood up to cover his very wet, blonde hair.

"I hate this..." Naruto says in a weak voice and sounded like he was going to cry. "I wish it was over."

Kakashi stayed quiet for a moment before saying, "You mean this?" He asked and placed his hand on Naruto's flat stomach. "The pregnancy."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah...I'm miserable..." Naruto's breathing hitched as he tried not to cry. "I can't even go to the academy anymore...I can't talk to anyone other than you or Iruka or even my doctor...it's the little things I miss now...I miss being about to get up and make myself ramen like I use to do, I can't train anymore because I'll hurt this baby...everything hurts when I move a lot...and all I want is someone who will actually love me; the family I've never had...so why..."

Naruto looked up and the rain from the sky acted as tears for his cheeks before looking back at the masked jonin. "Why am I regretting it now? Huh?" Naruto asked allowing his own tears now to make form. He brings his hand into view and looks down sadly. "And because I'm regretting this...does that make me a monster like what everyone calls me?"

Kakashi looked so sadly at the boy...because that's all he was...a boy...not even twelve years of age and already having a baby. It wasn't like becoming a chunin at age six like Kakashi had...this was a entire human being who will need it's mother more than anything. Naruto was also a boy who shouldn't be pregnant by any reasonable cause but here he was, seven months along...

"Naruto...come on, I'll take you back and get you warmed up..." Kakashi says, not liking being in the rain.

Naruto silently obeyed Kakashi and Kakashi puts a hand on his shoulder, as a sign of comfort but as it turned out, it was enough to fall to the ground.

Blue eyes rolled in the back of Naruto's head and as his world faded, he turned to his side so that he wouldn't harm the baby much.

Kakashi knelt down and caught the boy in his arms in time and right when the boy landed in the arms, his jutsu broke and Naruto's stomach was out like if he was going to pop then and there. Naruto's face was flushed with red on his cheeks, a typical sign of a fever and exhaustion.

"Naruto...Naruto..." Kakashi says, seeing if he could wake up Naruto but it was useless so he lifted the boy up and carried him off back to the his and Iruka's apartment.

* * *

Naruto was panting heavily with a hand towel covering his upper face. It was cold and wet and after drying off by Kakashi, he was put into bed and he was breathing heavily and having a fever. About an hour ago, he had a sharp cramp in his back and lower stomach. He holds his breath painfully and turns his head to the left and tried to ignore it.

"Breathe Naruto." Kakashi told him at his bedside. He had been there for the boy since they reached home and Naruto had gotten the fever.

Naruto sounded like he was choking as air was trying to get to his lungs. His throat was dry and he was in to much pain to completely focus on Kakashi.

The sound of a door opening made Kakashi's head turn and a very wet and worried tanned chunin was right there; soaked to the bone. Iruka Umino sees Naruto in pain and goes over worriedly. "Naruto, what happened?" Iruka asked in deep concern.

"Can't...breathe..." Naruto says, able to hear the man's voice and managed to choke out the words.

Iruka was quick to work and whenever there was a child who suddenly couldn't breath at he academy, Iruka was trained in basic first aid. "Naruto. Calm down...come breath...in and out." Iruka coached as he eased Naruto in a sitting position. Kakashi went behind and started to re-adjust his pillows so that he could lay back down but still be upright.

Naruto started to breath heavily like if he had been running for hours and another wave of pain came to him, making stop and hold onto Iruka tightly.

"Naruto, you have to breathe through the pain, you can't hold your breath." Iruka says and Naruto gasped and looked exhausted.

"So...sorry...I couldn't help it...I felt like..." Naruto panted and looked around, becoming more aware of his surroundings. He looks back at Iruka who was holding him up and now lowering him back down on the pillows.

"The storm will let up...and we're going to take you to see Renshi, you're in pain." Iruka says with a concern on his face.

Naruto looked up at his sensei. "Don't worry...the pain in easing up...and it's too early for the baby...right?" Naruto says to make him to be less worried.

"Yeah...but that's the problem Naruto, babies born early will have a lot of health problems," Kakashi put his two cents in.

Iruka nodded. "That's right and you can also have problems as well. We don't want you or the baby to be hurt in any shape or form." Iruka says. "Now...get some rest and if you feel pain or if anything happens, call us immediately and will be here." Iruka says gently.

"Wait where are you going?" Naruto asked.

"Don't worry, we're going to call Renshi and Kakashi will bring you something to eat in a bit, okay?"

Naruto looked down a bit and just then, his eyes looked big and innocent, the small towel now neatly folded on his forehead with his hair flatten. Then he looked up. "Can I get some water...I don't think I can stomach any food right now."

"Sure. Get some rest." Iruka says and the two adults left the room quietly.

Naruto groaned as he turned himself to his left side and watch the rain fall from his window. It was pouring down outside but it wasn't as harsh as it was only a few minutes ago. He rested his hand on his stomach and closed his eyes.

_"Please...please be easy with me baby..." _Naruto prayed and closed his eyes to rest.

* * *

"Naruto was...what now?" Iruka asked the doctor.

It was next day and Kakashi and Iruka kept their words about taking Naruto to the doctor and after everything was explained, Renshi examined Naruto and the baby's condition to find out something rather...interesting.

"He, or rather, his body, was trying to push the baby out. I would say those were braxton-hicks contractions he was experiencing but after checking the baby's position now, it's head-down and that's the position that babies usually go into when they are pushed down the birthing canal. Unfortunately, Naruto doesn't have on and it's not coming out the way it came out so that's why Naruto was in such pain." Renshi explained.

"So that meant that Naruto was in labor. Is the baby okay though?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, the baby is doing surprisingly well. The contractions were only the first step of labor and he'll be having surgery to have the baby." Renshi assures the copy-cat ninja.

Naruto was sleeping on the examination table and when the adults looked over, he looked rather peaceful.

"Hard to believe that THAT child is carrying a baby inside him." Renshi as she proceed to put away from of her equipment. "I mean he's so young."

Iruka looks over at the boy and was extremely worried about him and hoped that both him and the baby will be okay in the end.

* * *

Okay I hope you enjoyed...

Thanks for reading.

Please Review ^^


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone but welcome back to 'Naruto's Pregnancy.'

To Shifuni: Thank you for reviewing ^_^

To Always-Unpredictable: Thank you for reviewing ^_^

To fungirl33: Thank you for reviewing ^_^

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

Naruto's Pregnancy

Chapter 10

Naruto was staring out the window from the apartment building. He watched as tapped his finger on the window sealing and saw the other children running around and what he knew, what was fun.

He knew soon, that he wouldn't have those freedoms anymore with a baby now on it's way and even when it's born.

_'Stupid August...it's so hot...' _The blonde thought suddenly and was starting to sweat. He would try to put his head in the freeizer like he tried a few months ago but he was very huge with child. He could bare even walk or even stand.

It was August now and he was going back to the hospital in a few days to get examined by renshi before giving birth.

It was August twenty-ninth and it was another boring day for the pregnant blonde.

* * *

A few days had passed and now Iruka was taking Naruto to the hospital. Naruto was in a genjustu that was mostly powered by Iruka's charka. Renshi had met up with the hokage earlier and had discussed about Naruto's situation.

Certain measurses had to be taken...

Naruto was now currently resting in a hospital room which was private and he was laying down in now a hospital gown. He was pouting at the moment with his arms across his chest and he sported a hospital bracelet on his right hand.

"Iruka sensei, why am I in the hospital when if I'm not in labor?" Naruto demanded to know.

Iruka sighed at his ridiculous yelling and complaining and said, "It's to monitor you and the baby, Naruto."

"How much longer do I have to be here?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know Naruto. Remember, don't stress out, this could be the hospital visit in which you finally give birth," Iruka reminded him. He was next to Naruto's bed, sitting in a chair.

"Really? I can finally have a family?" Naruto asked as his eye gleamed up.

"Yes naruto it is now calm down," Iruka said.

Naruto sighs and looks away from Iruka for a bit, "it's so boring in here, there's nothing to do," Naruto pouted.

The baby inside him started to kick because of it's 'mother's' rage which only made Naruto feel worse, "and this baby is kicking again," Naruto complained as he put his hand and started to rub small circles to try and calm it down. "How could something so small be so painful?" He asked.

"Naruto, if you relax and calm down, then the baby will stop kicking as much," Iruka informed Naruto.

Naruto closed his eyes and started to relax his body. It helped a little. Naruto laid down and turned to his left side since if he laid on his back, there would be pressure on his major organs.

"Iruka sensei."

"Hm?"

"Is there ANY paper work I can do? I need to do SOMETHING?" Naruto asked.

"Well...maybe a page or two but me and the doctor don't want you to stress," Iruka said sternly. Naruto had flunked out his second year of the ninja academy because of the pregnancy and even though he wasn't the sharpest kunai in the weapon pouch, he still wanted to at least get some work done.

"AGH?" The boy says and after a few moments of silences, he decided to as a question."Hey, what day is it?" Naruto asked.

"August 31st."

Naruto yawned and said," Oh, okay, well...I'm gonna take a nap." He drifted into sleep.

* * *

Inside of the Kyuubi's cage...the red eyes opened up slowly, relieving the slit pupils and reflecting of a mass of pure charka. It was very powerful and ten strips of charka started to seep out.

_**"Juubi-sama...you shall be revived once again...into the body of this brat's spawn..." **_The kyuubi stated and bows in respect.

_"Thank you Kyuubi, I knew I can trust you." The voice says. "I shall now go to the baby's body and prepare the sealing techinque...this child shall be the most powerful being in the entire world...and even more perfect is that the baby's genes contain the sharingan...the sage has been revived as well and now the two most reknown beings in the shinobi universe shall be one...this child can start or break even the toughest shinobi wars..."_

* * *

Naruto woke up a few hours later. It was some time in the evening since the sun was setting from what he can tell from the window he sees.

"Mm..huh?...Iruka sensei?" Naruto asked waking up he asked not even sitting up from too much weight from the baby.

"Oh Naruto, you're awake." Renshi was by the door, waiting for him to wake up to exam the baby.

Naruto looked around the room and didn't see Iruka anywhere. "Where's Iruka sensei?" Naruto asked.

"He went home Naruto an hour ago, but he'll be back tomorrow," she said while approaching him.

"HE WENT HOME?" Naruto questioned.

"Naruto, calm down, look, here's what I'll do, I'll give you a check up and I'll see what's going to happen soon okay," she said.

"Well...okay," Naruto said.

He got into a better position for her and she got a ultrasound machine like from previous appointments. She gets the gel on his stomach and she was now observing the baby.

After five minutes, she finally said something.

"Well the baby is kind of small but I figured as much because you're so young but she should be okay with being born a few weeks early. The best thing is that some time tomorrow, we'll have the c-section," she said with a smile.

"C-section, so that means?"

She nodded and said," Tomorrow, your son or daughter will be born."

Naruto started to tear up but tries to fight off the tears. Renshi looked up and saw Naruto, looking at the screen with watery eyes.

"Naruto, are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah..." Naruto says, sniffling a bit. "I'm fine, i-it's ju-just these hormones," Naruto said while wiping his eyes. He places a hand on his stomach moved is around and the baby was following.

"It's okay if you want to cry Naruto," Renshi to him while putting up her stuff.

"I don't wanna cry," he said while still fighting back the tears. He maybe very pregnant, but he still was a boy and by definition, boys don't cry. Not to mention, he was also trying to put on a 'tough guy' act.

She wipes off the gel off of his bare stomach and noticed his seal was starting to appear. It wasn't black but looked red, like his he had gotten a few stretch marks and it wasn't the entire seal that was showing either. In fact, prehaps during the pregnancy, he may have gotten a few of those nasty stretch marks but didn't say anything out of embarrassment.

"Well I'll be going, if you get any discomfort or in any pain at all, press the button on the bed, and I'll be here ASAP," she said and started to put her equipment away.

"Okay," Naruto said, getting on his left side to go to sleep.

Renshi turned off his light and closed his door.

Naruto was about to go to sleep when it just struck him. His eyes were now wide open like if he was terrified and he was, beyond that of just feared. He was going to have a c-section, tomorrow! That's a major surgery and he was already terrified of doctors. Dr. Renshi was maybe the exception but he was still terrified of them.

He couldn't help but be scared. He was a 11 year old boy who was going to be a parent he doesn't he even have parents himself. How was he going to be able to care for this child? He had no idea how to be a parent. Anxiety was kicking him, and that only made adrenaline kick in as well.

Naruto has even read in some parenting books that some women actually died while giving birth. Either from bleeding to death or for some other reasons. He even assumes that's how his own mother had died. The pressure was now on Naruto and with this on his mind and much more, he couldn't sleep at all. He sat up and covered his stomach with his blanket and arms.

* * *

It was a calm and beautiful September morning now in Konoha. The sun was shining brightly and it was the perfect weather outside.

However, the next morning came too soon for Naruto. He was still sitting up but his arms were now holding his head up, but he was staring down at his sheets. There was a knock at the door and the third hokage walked in.

"Naruto, are you okay?" he asked as he walked closer to he boy.

He just glanced at him and shook his head 'no.'

"Are you worried about the procedure?"

He took his hands from his head and placed them in his lap. "It's not just that," he said. "I'm worried that" he stopped and clutched to the blanket tightly then continued, "that I won't be a good parent, or if I even survive this," Naruto said tearing up and actually letting the tears fall.

Sarutobi sat down and listened to the young boy.

"I'm only a child myself, who never even had a mother or a father. And what happened if the villagers found out and the try to hurt it because of me?, How would I live with myself and if I died, I'll be leaving this poor, innocent child by itself," Naruto said now bawling his eyes out, and clutching his stomach like it was his life line.

The third got up and pulled Naruto into a hug like a grandfather would.

"It'll be alright Naruto. You'll see when you hold your child in your arms, it would have been worth it, and you have Iruka and myself for support and the villagers will not lay a finger on this child and this child will love you no matter what."

Naruto was still sobbing in the old mans arms.

"I know...but what about... my dream of... becoming... hokage? How will I... train when... I have to raise... a child?" Naruto asked between his sobs.

The hokage released him and looked him in the eye and said, "We can work something out, but don't worry about that right now. Right now, you need to be strong for not only yourself, but for this child. Won't you be strong Naruto?" he asked the young boy who was now wiping his tears from his face. But he wasn't saying anything else since he wasn't for sure if he can be strong.

"Y'know Naruto, being a parent is the same thing as being hokage, You're the pillar that holds everything together and the child would be like this village, you will protect it and love it, even at the cost of your own life, any good parent would do the same," The third said.

"Okay...I'll be strong...for my child," Naruto sobbed.

Iruka walked through the door. "Good morning, oh Naruto? are you okay? Why are you crying?" He asked as he ran up to them.

"He just realized that he was growing up too soon," the third said.

Iruka went to Naruto sat down beside him and rubbed his back some, "It'll be okay Naruto."

Just then, he realized that Naruto has some nasty bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. Iruka jumped up and Naruto quickly looked up at him.

"Naruto, Did you get any sleep last night?" Iruka yelled at him.

"No, I couldn't sleep last night," Naruto said as he lowered his head in shame.

"You needed your rest," Iruka's said in a disappointed and concerned voice.

"I'm going to have my baby today Iruka sensei, and since its a surgery, I was really worried, I'm sorry."

"Really?"

As Naruto was nodding his head, he felt a horrible pain in his stomach. He gasped for air and clutch to his stomach closer to him.

"Naruto?" Iruka shouted.

"It hurts...I think it's time" Naruto shouted in pain.

"Don't worry, Naruto help is coming," Iruka said as he helped Naruto lay down on his back.

The third went to the button on his bed and pressed it for doctor Renshi to come. There was a speaker in it and the third said, "Naruto's in pain get down here fast!"

Renshi and a team of medics rushed in there with a gurney and some other medical supplies.

She immediately ran up to Naruto."Naruto? Naruto can you hear me?" she asked his while using a stethoscope to check his heart rate.

Naruto only whimpered in response.

Other medics surrounded around him, waiting for Renshi's instructions.

"Okay team when I count to three, lift him on the gurney, ready? One...two...three," she shouted and they helped Naruto on the gurney, earning a struggling gasped from the boy as they rushed him out of the room.

Iruka was helping them push Naruto to the Labor and Delivery room. Naruto was scared shit-less.

"Iruka sensei, please don't leave me," Naruto shouted as another contraction came upon him. He didn't want to be alone right now.

"I wouldn't even think of it Naruto," Iruka said as he continued to push his gurney.

* * *

In the Labor and Delivery room, they were prepping Naruto for the c-section. Naruto was sitting up and the medics were getting epidural in.

"Iruka, I need you to hold Naruto still while we get the epidural in him," one of the medics informed him.

"Alright," Iruka said and he went in front of Naruto, who was shaking from pain.

"Naruto, grab my shoulders, I'll hold you still," Iruka said in a fatherly way.

Naruto was willing to do anything as long as he was no longer in any pain. When he felt the sharp pain in his lower back, he clutched on Iruka's shoulders much tighter. Soon enough the pain was away.

"Naruto, can you feel anything?" Renshi asked him.

He could feel the lower half of his body getting numb. So Naruto nodded and exhaustion was already in his blue eyes.

"Iruka, lay Naruto down, we'll get him ready," Renshi says.

"Okay," Iruka said and he laid him down. He was still scared but he was feeling a little better because he'll let them do whatever that they needed to do to make sure his baby was born safely.

"Naruto, we're gonna explain what we're doing so listen okay, do you trust me?" Renshi asked.

"Yes," Naruto said weakly.

"Okay we're gonna start soon," Renshi said.

They tied his arms down and away like they would for a normally do and some IVs were in his arm. Naruto started to feel nervous as they did, wondering why were even doing it.

As a precautionary, they gave Naruto an oxygen mask which made him a bit more nervous. His eyes searched the areas around him and he realized that his vision was limited. They placed a tarp over him so that he couldn't see them cutting him and scaring him even more.

"Okay Naruto we're gonna start, are you ready?" she asked.

Naruto looks straight up and his eyes meets with Iruka's. He was biting his tongue a bit and nodded 'yes.'

Iruka looks at the other medics and says, "He's ready."

"You'll feel pressure but that's all that you should feel Naruto," Renshi said and she started the surgery.

Iruka was standing right above Naruto's head since Naruto felt more relax having him there.

Naruto would curl his toes if he could because he wasn't sure his the pressure would be painful. He was shaken up and closes his eyes, hoping for whatever pain was consuming him would go away.

It was like fifteen minutes later when something of interest came upon Naruto's ears. News of the baby.

"I can see the head," Dr. Renshi said.

"Re-really?" Naruto says, opening his eyes and getting excited about seeing his baby for the first time.

The next thing Naruto heard was, "Its a beautiful baby girl Naruto," Renshi said and she handed her to another nurse.

Naruto was so happy that his child was finally born. Right when Naruto was finally going to relax some, he felt the sharpest pain at the base of the stomach. It was much more painful then the previous contractions that he was experiencing earlier. The pain was so bad, that after he heard,"It's a beautiful baby girl," he couldn't hear anything else, or so he thought.

"You did a great job-" Iruka was cut of because when he looked down, he saw that Naruto's eyes were wide, like from pure terror. "Naruto? Are you-" he was then again cut off by the loudest sream that he has ever heard from Naruto.

Naruto kept moving his head from side to side, as if he was trying to shake out of the table. Of course, with his arms tied down and the fact that his legs were still numb, he couldn't move anything but his head.

Monitors that were attached to him were also going off, such as his heart monitor. He was panicking so much that it was going give him a cardic arrest.

"Dr. Renshi, what's happening?" Iruka asked as Naruto continued to yell.

She ran up to him and saw that he was able to feel it. "He shouldn't to be able to feel anything, let alone this," she says while trying to do something about the bleeding now.

Iruka had to taken out of the L&D room by a medic. He looks back because he didn't want to leave Naruto alone. He was only a child.

One medic to actually hold Naruto's head still and the other to switch from the oxygen mask hat was previous over his face and put on a mask with anesthesia in it to knock him out.

Naruto jaw could be seen moving up and down and a pain expression still on his face as he breathed in the anesthesia.

"Just deep breaths kid." A medic says in a nonchant voice.

Soon Naruto's expression went from strained to relaxed and his mouth didn't move at all. He was still breathing but it was through his nose and he settled.

They finally manage to put Naruto under.

* * *

The surgery took no more than an hour because not only was there blood lost but Renshi also had to drain out the extra liquid that was inside of Naruto.

Renshi was on her way to the NICU to check on Naruto's newborn daughter. When she arrived, she couldn't believe her eyes, light blue charka was seeping out of the newborns stomach where the umbilical cord was just cut only an hour ago. A nurse was trying to make the infant cry, so she would at least know that the little one was still alive.

Renshi went up to the nurse and asked for the infant. The nurse handed her the baby girl and she laid her in a small crib. Only little movement from the infant such as her arms were moving just a little.

"Get me Lord Hokage at once," she said to the nurse.

"Yes ma'am," she said and ran.

Not even five minutes later, the third was there. He went over and observed the infant. His eyes widen.

"Sir, I don't know what's going on but something inside of her needs to be sealed. If what I think is true, then she'll be just like Naruto," Renshi said.

"It is being seal," he stated.

"Huh? I don't understand sir," she said.

"Its sealing on it's own, but I will have to step in soon to finish and to make sure that it doesn't get unsealed." He step toward the infant and with a couple of hand signs the sealing was complete.

The infant was now crying like she should of when she was first born.

"I know what happened," the third stated to the young medical kunochi. "The Kyuubi had taken part of its original form, the Juubi and now, its inside of this child."

Her eyes widen as well. So her guess was right, this child was now a jinchuuriki, like Naruto.

"But the child is healthy right?" he asked.

"Oh well, I still need to give her a check up sir," she said to Sarutobi.

"All right then, I will need to tell the elders about this now, if you will now excuse me," he said and left.

She lifted the crying baby and helped her stop crying. Once that was done, she weight the child and did the exam like with any other newborn. She was so small like she also thought because Naruto is so young.

After she exaimed the infant, she placed her in crib, and a nurse walked her to the nursery.

* * *

Iruka hasn't heard anything about Naruto's, or even the baby's, condition. He's been there for about two hours, worried sick about the both of them. Renshi walked right in front of him and he didn't even notice until she said something to the man.

"Iruka."

He immediately jumped out of his seat. "How's Naruto, and the baby?"

"Naruto's unconious but he's stable. He will need some blood transfusions and some medication but he will be fine. He won't be able to walk around right away like most women who've had c-sections and will need a lot of rest."

"And the baby?" Iruka asked.

"I think that we should discuss this in my office," she said and they went to her office.

* * *

After Renshi had explained the situation with the baby like the fact that she's a jinchuuriki, they went to the nursery to see the baby.

Iruka wanted to see this child for so long now.

When they get to the nursey, she walks in and goes over to the infant's crib. Then walks over to Iruka and with a smile, she asked,"Would you like to hold her?"

He smiled back and said, "Yes I would like to very much."

She gently placed the baby girl in Iruka's awaiting arms. She was covered in a pastel blue color since Naruto had made a request that, no matter what gender his baby was, that to either use a blue or orange blanket and since the didn't have any orange blankets, Renshi used light blue. She looks exactly like a chibi, female version of Naruto, with her silver hair that will turn golden blonde when she gets older. Tiny whisker marks on her face and her blue eyes that were closed at the moment.

"She's so adorable," Iruka said. "So when can I see Naruto?" He suddenly asked to the doctor.

"He should be in his room now, recovering, I'll take you to him and you may bring the infant," she said.

* * *

About an hour later, Naruto started to come to. He felt groggy like anyone who's just waking up after a surgery. He looks around the room by narrowing his eyes around. He noticed that there were IVs in his left arm. One for blood transfusions, and the other was some pain killers.

He then thought about his baby girl. He remembers Renshi saying baby girl so that means that he has a daughter now. He tried to sit up but not only did it not his his stomach which was stitched up and he knew it was, but it also made him feel a little dizzy from it.

"He-hello? Iruka sensei?" Naruto try to shout out but his voice was hoarse from his screaming earlier.

Iruka was running from the restroom when he heard Naruto trying to yell for him.

"Naruto? You're awake," Iruka said.

"Where is she? Where's my baby?"

"She's right next to you, look."

He turned his head to his right and saw a little crib that they brought earlier since Iruka's arms got kinda tried of holding her.

Iruka turned Naruto's bed so they he could sit up. Iruka picked up the bundle of joy and handed her to her 'mother.'

He couldn't believe his own eyes. How can something so small, cute, no wait, beautiful, no adorable, no there was no adjective anyway that could describe how his child was to Naruto. She was so special to him. He removed some of the blankets from her face and he knew just by looking at her that she will look just like him, like his sexy jutsu.

"She looks just like you," Iruka said.

"She does, doesn't she?" Naruto said.

The baby opened her eyes that were as azure just like his, and Naruto said,"Aw, you are just so adorable and I love you sweetheart." He held her closer to his chest when he said. "You really were worth the trouble."

Iruka chuckled a bit at his comment. "So Naruto,what are you going to name her?" Iruka asked.

Naruto had thought about this for a long time but one was for sure, she would never have the last name, Uchiha. He knew that a name would pop in his name when he would see his child for the first time and the name 'Ai' kept popping in his head.

"Ai," Naruto stated, not leaving his eyes at his lovely daughter who was now staring back her him.

"Ai? As in 'Love'?" Iruka asked.

"Yes...well kinda...Ai as in one of my first friends I made...she's a singer...I have a CD with her songs on it. But her name will be Ai Naruko Uzumaki."

"You're giving her the feminine version of your name for her middle name?" Iruka questioned.

"Of course I am, just look at her, she's a chibi version of me," Naruto says with his smile.

"I like it." Iruka says.

Little Ai was now staring at both her mother and new Uncle.

"Hello Ai, I'm you're daddy, and this is your Uncle Iruka and we love you very much," Naruto said with a smile.

Ai replied by giggling very cutely, kind of like saying, 'I'm so happy that I finally with you daddy.'

* * *

Okay I hope you enjoyed ^_^

Thank you for reading ^^

Please Review ^^


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone. I got some news.

One, if you read 'Uchiha Triplets' then you know that it's complete now. ^_^ Wow...that's one of my longest stories I think. Now question, should I make a sequel or should I leave it just as it is and is i should make a sequel, what should the title be?

Okay and my second announcement. My story 'I Love You Mommy,' Has been adopted ^_^ The chapter isn't up yet and the author is alexrocksdude. That is the user name. Well I will be betaing that story as far as I know but he tell me about some ideas about what he wanted to add and change. I'm suppose to get that by Friday but possibly the weekend but if you liked reading that story and are intersted in reading this one, than there ya go. I will announce if the story is up or not for those of you who are intersted ^_^

Now to my two reviewers, Always-Unpredictable and Shifuni: I'm glad I'm your new favorite author (Always-Unpredictable) and I try to entertain my readers. I want to have my own book when I grow up (but it won't be about MPREGS I'm sorry if that disappoints anyone.) but I hope I'll get as famous as some of the other authors out there. Thank you both for your reviews ^_^

Okay IF ANYONE HAS ANY QUESTIONS FOR ME FEEL FREE TO ASK! Like 'how did I get inspired to create a character such as Ai?' or even if it's about any of my other stories (sorry but please no personal questiosn please! Last thing I need are stalkers LOL). But anything from my stories, I will answer through either PM or through a chapter. (You can decided ^_^)

Okay now with that ranting over...on to the story!

I don't own Naruto, just the OCs

* * *

Naruto's Pregnancy

Chapter 11

It had been a week since Ai's birth and only a few days since Naruto and Ai were releashed from the hospital. Naruto was still recovering from the c-section but he was walking around. He was achy and in somewhat of pain but that was to be expected.

Right now, he was feeding Ai with a bottle and he was feeling overwhelmed. She needed so much care because she was small and Naruto constantly worried about her. When she was in another room, it worried him so, at night, her crib was right by Naruto's bed and he always made sure she was nicely wrapped up in her baby blanket.

However something didn't feel right to Naruto...

When the bottle was half full at this point, baby Ai stopped drinking and Naruto lifts her up and like how he was told to do, puts a cloth over his shoulder and patted her back to burp her.

Ai spits up some on the cloth and Naruto groaned a bit. He was tired and exhausted but did care for Ai.

"Let's try to keep some of our food in ourselves eh Ai-chan?" Naruto says to the week old newborn and gets up from the couch, the place where he was sitting, and walks over and lays Ai in her bassinet that was kept in the living room of Iruka's apartment. The deal was that he has one more week to show that he could take care of Ai by himself or else...she would legally be Iruka's and Kakashi's child.

Naruto HATED hearing that and this was right after naming Ai.

(Flashback)

_Naruto was smiling happily at his baby girl in his arms. Exhaustion was written all over his face as well as pure happiness. _

_Iruka was watching as well and even now at this Kakashi was visiting as well. _

_"Whose a kawaii baby?" Naruto asked in a baby voice. "You are. Yes you are!" He says snuggling closer to his baby and laughing. _

_The door opened up and the two adults look over and see the third hokage and two other elders with him. _

_Naruto stops what he was doing and looks over. "Hey old man! I had my baby." He says happily. "Her name is Ai Uzumaki. Believe it." Naruto says. _

_"Yes Naruto I see that. You did a very good job." The third smiled warmly at the newborn and at the mother. _

_The male elder clears his throat and the attention is on him now. "Now that the gushy is out of the way, we wish to discuss manners concerning the newborn in question." The elder spoke. _

_Naruto blinks and not liking the old man's tone, he holds Ai closer to his chest. "What is he talking about old man third?" Naruto asked. _

_The third really didn't want to do this but it was for the baby's future. "We've been discussing this issue and...we're considering that your baby be placed in a adults care." The third says in a gentle voice. _

_"In adult care?" Naruto question and he placed all the pieces in place. "YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT SEPARATING MY BABY AWAY FROM ME AREN'T YOU?" Naruto shouted and baby Ai started to wimper from the loud noises. _

_"Naruto, settle down, let's just talk about this." Iruka says and places his hands on Naruto's shoulders to lay him down some. _

_"This wasn't my idea Naruto-"_

_"But your agreeing with them aren't you?" Naruto says on the verge of tears. His hormones were haywire still and from only a few hours of delivering a child into the world, he was very tired. _

_"I'm only concern for your baby's care." The third insisted. "What if your unable to care for you baby? Wouldn't you want her to go to someone who will care for her and provide for her?"_

_"I will be able to care for her...I never had a family and she is my only family and now you're wanting to take her away from me? What kind of bull-shit are you giving me huh?"_

_"YOU WILL SPEAK WITH RESPECT TO THE HOKAGE YOU BRAT!" The elder woman spoke. _

_"Now now, It's understandable that he's upset-" the third spoke. _

_"Damn right." Naruto says, cutting him off. _

_"-so here's what we'll do...Naruto. You have two weeks to show that you are able to care for this newborn girl. If for any reason that you are not able to care for her...we'll have to take her and place her for adoption." The third says. _

_"Adoption is NOT a option! It won't be because I'll show you all how a damn good parent I can be. Believe it!" Naruto says and Ai started to cry from the loud yelling. _

_Iruka stands up and says, "with all do respect Hokage-sama. If for any reason that Naruto is unable to care for his beloved daughter. Instead of giving her up for adoption to just anyone, I volunteer myself and Kakashi Hatake to be her legal guadians." Iruka says. _

_"You mean yourself and the son of white fang?" The woman spoke. _

_"Well they have been caring for Naruto during his pregnancy...what do you think?" The man asked the third. _

_He smiled. "I believe that if Naruto is unable to care for his baby, then Iruka Umino and Kakashi Hatake shall be her new parents. Do you agree Naruto?"_

_"...You have a deal old man."_

(End Flashback)

So far, he's been doing okay with baby Ai but when he was washing his hands in the kitchen...he broke down and started to cry. Some women suffer from depression after giving birth and Naruto was no expection to this ordeal.

But this was the first time that he's cried in months.

* * *

Since Naruto couldn't be outside with a baby in his hands, the best for him was to be in a transformation jutsu, ideally, as a young woman.

Naruto's henge into a young, blonde woman that look just like his sexy jutsu but only...clothes in a long dress and with her hair down instead of the usual pigtails here was also not whisker marks on 'her' face so she looked like a mature, young lady.

Today, Naruto was going to get some groceries and some more baby formula and whatnot and he takes Ai in her new baby stroller. This would offically be the first time that he's been out with his daughter since they left the hospital but he would have to adjust to this soon.

He dresses his baby up and wraps her blanket around the tiny infant. "There you go, nice and cozy." 'She' says in a baby voice. The baby was sleeping soundly and Naruto gently lays the baby in her stroller and soon, headed off.

* * *

Baby Ai started to cry out of grumpiness in the store and Naruto was trying to settle her down as the people started to watch the hopeless 'woman.'

"Shh shh Ai, it's okay." Naruto says rocking her some. They had been in the store for only a few minutes before Ai started to cry.

Naruto reaches in the baby bag and grabs a bottle and gently places it in the baby's mouth, quieting her up. 'She' sighs and everyone started to go back to their own business.

_'Well that was something...' _

Oh if he only know what was going to come to him next...

* * *

After a bunch of crying, spit-ups, diaper changes and changing baby clothes, Ai was asleep in the stroller.

Naruto looked like a mess, even in his henge. 'She' sighs as she was now sitting on a bench in the park as the other children played on the jungleg-gym and swings.

"I didn't think that you would be this much trouble outside Ai-chan." Naruto says and peeks into the stroller and sees the calmness of his baby's face. "Kawaii." 'She' whispers softly and yawns a bit.

"I guess I must more tired than I though eh Ai?" Naruto says and then felt stupid because how would she even replied or listen when she's asleep.

The air was filled with chatter till a strange chill in the air came and then a erie silence. Naruto looks around and sees the children running away.

"What's going on?" The mother asked.

"Well well look at the cutie here." A man says and Naruto looks over to see a couple of thugs.

"What do you losers what?" Naruto asked as 'she' brought the stroller closer to himself.

"Fiesty aren't yeah?" One of them said.

"We just wanna have a little fun." A shorter one says. "And looks like you have quite a bit of it since you have yourself a baby with yeah."

Naruto grutted his teeth. "Leave my baby out of this punks." He says.

"Aw don't be like that." The leader of the group says, stepping out with a big bald head. "If you let us play with you for a bit, we won't even need to include the baby." He says.

Naruto's anger grew and when that happened, his stomach started to ache from the c-section.

Just then, baby Ai started to cry and the thugs covered their ears.

"Shut the damn kid up lady!" A thug asked.

"I'll shut the damn vrat up." A guy says and holds a kunai in his hand as he approached the stroller.

"No! Don't!" Naruto shouted and was then held back by the leader of the gang.

"Keep your mouth shut bitch." The guy says as he moves over and kicks the stroller toward his subdornate.

"No! Not my baby!" Naruto says feeling defenseless and in pain. Tears started to come from 'her' eyes as her hormones were taking over and the sitituation at hand.

Suddenly, a green blur came and as soon as the stroller approached the thug; it was empty.

"What the? Whose the wise guy?"

Naruto looks over to 'her' left and sees a someone standing there with his daughter in his hands. "Threating a woman by using her baby is just gut-less." The man spoke. "You are the lowest of the low."

"Wh-who are you?" A thug asked.

"Me?...I'm no one special really? I'm the handsome devil of Konoha. Might Guy!" He says and his teeth sparkled.

* * *

Hahaha XD I wanted to have him save Naruto and Ai because I thought it would be funny and it will be next time ^_^

Thank you for reading ^_^

Please Review ^^


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone and welcome back to "Naruto's Pregnancy."

Okay some announcements! The sequel to 'Uchiha Triplets' is now up and it's called 'The Palm of the Tiny Hand' and I also have another story up called 'Never Alone.'

So go check the out for me and leave me a little review ^_^

To Shifuni: I am thinking about it...thank you for your review ^_^

To zero98: Thank you for your review ^_^

To Clove 15, a new reviewer: Yeah...thank you for your review ^_^

To fungirl33: Thank you for your review ^_^

To my Beta and co-author, Black Thorn Angel: I'm not sure, that 'Remember Me' title make me think of that Robert Pattenson movie about 9/11...depressing...but thank you for the review ^_^

To Rachelle4eva: Thank you for your review ^_^

I don't own Naruto, just the OCs

* * *

Naruto's Pregnancy

Chapter 12

Naruto blinked and saw the strange man who saved his baby. He has a soup-bowl hair cut, a green jump suit and big bushy eye brows.

The 'woman' was snapped out of her thoughts when 'she' sees the thugs that were holding 'her' back fall to the ground.

"Are you okay ma'am?" A kid who looked exactly like the man and Naruto was a little creeped out but 'Naruto' nodded.

"I'm fine," Naruto says and runs up to Might Guy who held his baby.

A boy and a girl appear with a few thugs tied up together. "We caught these punks from trying to escape." The girl says with buns in her hair.

"Good work team." Guy says and walks by Naruto unintentally and with his baby in his arms. "Job well done."

"Thanks sensei...Aww! What a cute baby!" The girl says and runs over and looks at the baby in his arms.

The Hyuga boy goes over to his sensei. "Sir, you may want to give the child back to its mother."

"Um?" Guy says and when the kid point over some, he looks over and sees the woman on her knees with anime tears running down her face and a hand extended to her child. "My...baby...I want...my baby."

Kakashi Hatake, who just happen to be walking by while reading a make-out paradise book, looks over and sees Guy and his new squad and they were holding a infant whom he recognized. They his attention was turned to the woman. He sighs and puts his book away before 'poofing' over to the mother.

"Need any help Naruto-_chan_?" Kakashi teased as he knelt on the ground.

"Shove it Kakashi." Naruto spoke and hisses in pain.

Kakashi helps Naruto off the ground and scowls at him. "I thought you were to be on bed rest still?"

"I needed to get some food but when that was finished, I came here to relax when some thugs came..." Naruto trailed off, now on his feet.

Might Guy looks over with the baby in his hands, he goes over to Kakashi and Naruto. "Well well, it seems that my arch rival was late to the rescue this time." Guy says. "I'd say that's a win for me."

"GIVE ME BACK MY CHILD!" Naruto shouted as 'she' reached over and took his baby Ai from the jonin. Naruto started to shower his daughter with kisses and holds her close to 'her' chest.

Guy scoffed it off though. "So I see that Kakashi and you are close."

"Eh?" Naruto asked and blinks twice.

"I wasn't aware that Kakashi sensei had a lover." The boy, known as Rock Lee, says open mindly.

"I'M NOT HIS LOVER?" Naruto shouted. "He's more like...a dad to me." 'She' says blushing some but winces in pain some.

"Hey? Are you okay?" Kakashi asked.

Neji Hyuga, who he and his teammates were watching the entire thing, uses his Byakugan and sees inside of the woman's body.

"She's bleeding internally." Neji says. "And she's using a jutsu."

Just when he said that, Naruto's transformation poofed and he was back to his old self and he started to lose consciouness. He falls backwards to make sure that Ai wouldn't get hurt because he was falling.

"Naruto!" Kakashi says and kneels down again and picks up the boy with the infant in his arms. Surpirsingly, his grip on his baby never loosen and Ai didn't get hurt.

* * *

Naruto woke up a few hours later and was surprised at the guest that were waiting for him.

"Wha? What are you guys doing here?"

Standing in his room was Tenten, Neji and Rock Lee.

"We were only curious." Tenten spoke.

"Curious? About what?"

"About your baby." She replied.

"Yes!" Lee says. "You happened to be in the prime of your youth and yet you have a newborn infant and she is your daughter. I have is one question..." The big eyed kid says and goes close to Naruto's face. "Why are you so lucky?"

Naruto was dumbfounded. "Eh?"

"Yes! To have a child is not only youthful but also lucky! To see the spring of youth explode into a being that wil one day spread youth around-"

"THAT ENOUGH LEE!" Tenten and Neji shouted at their overly-excited teammate. "He gives us headaches sometimes." Tenten states.

Naruto sweatdropped a bit and tries to sit up.

"Oh hey, you shouldn't be moving around, you just had a your stitches re-done." Tenten says.

"Wait what?" Naruto asks and Kakashi comes in with baby Ai in his arms.

"Naruto, you had me worried." Kakashi says.

"How's Ai?" Naruto asked.

"She's okay, just sleeping soundly." Kakashi says walking in. He looks at the kids in the room. "Would you three mind if I talked with him in private?" Kakashi asked.

"No we wouldn't mind. Come on you guys." Neji says and he and his teammates leave the hospital room.

Kakashi heard the door close and walks over to Naruto's bed. The boy sits up and extends his hands out for his daughter. Kakashi was hesitant, but he let's Naruto hold his baby.

"Naruto...what were you doing at the park anyways when you should be recovering?" Kakashi asks.

Naruto huffed some. "I wasn't at the park for fun. I was taking a bit of a shopping break."

"Shopping break?"

"Yeah for groceries which I will now have to replace and I don't have enough money to do so now." Naruto says, grumbling under his breathe.

Kakashi sighs some. "Do you see how hard it is to be a parent? This is why your child needs an adult-"

"Kakashi I won't give up! I love my daughter!" Naurto says determined.

"Naruto-"

"I still have two more weeks right? I won't be wasting it or anything-"

"Naruto! Listen!" Kakashi says with a stern voice. The blonde child looks over at the silver hair man. "It's okay to ask for help."

"No it's not. You, Iruka-sensei, old man third and those damn elders put me into a position where I can't asked for anyone's help without anyone thinking that I can't take care of my only family that I have." Naruto says seriously.

"You're an eleven year old kid. You are allow to ask for help and you shouldn't even have a child." Kakashi says.

"Well I do and I don't regret ever having her."

Obviously, Kakashi wasn't getting through to Naruto and he sighs a bit. "Okay, I was talking to the hokage and he says that if you stay with Iruka and myself until you're out of the academy, or the days that are approaching it, when we feel that you can do it, then Ai will be in your custody, you need to rest, you're starting back at the academy in a week, and we can work things out. You have to work with us Naruto. Remember, it's what's best for _your_ child, not you at this point, okay?"

Naruto looks down at his baby in his arms and saw her peaceful expression as she slumbered.

"Do I have a choice?"

"No, not for this." Kakashi says. "So you're leaving the hospital tonight, and Iruka and myself will be coming to get you two, later." Kakashi says, poofing out of the room.

* * *

OKAY I NEED SOME IDEAS NOW!

Okay I need ideas like, what should happened now, or should something special happen while he's at the acadmey or when he's with his daughter now? HELP ME! T~T

Anyways...thank you all for reading ^_^

Please Review ^^


	13. Chapter 13

Hey everyone and welcome back to 'Naruto's Pregnancy.'

Okay...I guess I should have expected something like this to happen...

I recently got a review...and it wasn't even a review, it was more of trash talk to me. It was anonyomus review...I won't get into details but it was on the lines as 'this story is a piece of shit just like you are as a person.'

Okay I understand you want to trash my story...but to attack me...that's low...

So I of course deleted the review of because I could, then I disabled my anoyomus reviews for a day or so and then...I snagged the guy because the next day, I got a similar review.

Someone by the name of...well I'm not sure if I should say the pename...but let me just say one thing...but look at the reviews and you can have a pretty good guess who it is.

'If you want to dis someone's story, make sure you have the ability to actually to make your own story!'

I, at least, have the courage to type and be judged by people much similiar like that person.

I know it has a dark theme but...hey I've read worse things on this site but I don't nail them like that. I just don't read anymore, because I believe the golden rule 'treat others like you wanna be treated,' and if you wanna say something that you wouldn't say to me face, then don't post it.

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY, DON'T READ IT!**

Okay super sorry for that rant but I felt like I needed to get that off my chest.

Oh and this is the very last chapter of the story, so it may go by kinda fast, especially when Ai grows up in months...yeah...

To Shifuni: Thanks for the review ^_^

To Always-Unpredictable: Thank you for the review ^_^

To Rachelle4eva: Thank you for the review ^_^

To Mistlan: Coolness! This is some great info that I can use. Thanks a lot. Thank you for the review ^_^

To zero98: Thank you for your review ^_^

I don't own Naruto, just the OCs

* * *

Naruto's Pregnancy

Chapter 13

Iruka and Kakashi's apartment: three am.

The cries of baby Ai were heard through the apartment. Naruto wake up and gets up from the bed he's been using at the apartment.

Ai needed another diaper change and Naruto groans. This was the worst part about being a parent was the changing of the diapers.

The boy holds his breathe and started his work as a parent...

* * *

Iruka wakes up at seven that morning and sees Naruto snoozing on the couch with baby Ai in his arms, sleeping soundly.

The scarred-face man walks over to Naruto and gently shakes his shoulder.

"Naruto...Naruto wake up."

Naruto wakes up and yawns, still holding Ai in his arms. "Oh...morning Iruka."

"How long have yoy been here?" Iruka asks while easing the baby in his arms.

"Uh...since like...three in the morning." He says, getting up and stretching.

Iruka was dumbfounded. "You need your rest."

"My daughter comes first. Always and forever." Naruto says and heads to the kitchen. "Man I'm hungry."

Iruka sighs and looks at the baby in his arms. She was adorable and with Naruto as her mother, she was going to need all the help she can get.

* * *

Naruto was back at the academy.

For Naruto, it seemed strange to be back in the academy because it felt like nothing had happened.

"You Naruto, I heard you were back." Kiba says, slapping Naruto in the back as he greeted him.

Naruto gritted his teeth. "Yeah, nice to be back." He says with a nervous smiled.

The dog boy sits right next to him. "So what happened to ya man? You've been gone for months, Everyone thought that you dropped out."

"Nah are you kidding?" Naruto says in his old self. "I'm going to be hokage one day, believe. I just had to some things and it took longer then expected to handle." He says.

"Really like what?" Kiba asks.

"Well-"

"Class back in session." Iruka cutted in and he started his lesson.

Kakashi was baby-sitting Ai for the day since he didn't have any missions and Naruto still couldn't get her off his mind.

For Naruto, this would be a long day...

* * *

**Baby Ai, age: one month **

"Oh Ai, you got it all over the place!" Naruto says as he wipes off his daughter's mouth with a towelitte.

He was back in his apartment and now well adjusted to his daily routine. Sure Iruka and Kakashi helped out but hey, he was glad for it, and those nights he managed to get some sleep.

**Baby Ai, age: two months**

Babies are better listeners. So Naruto thought about singing to his baby girl.

"Ra-men, Ra-men, Ra-men, Ra-men, Ramen is the best food ever!~" He sings it in the rythym of the song 'Dango Daikazoku.'

The baby, who was laying in her crib, stares at him with big blue eyes and a paifire in her mouth. Looking un-impressed.

"I guess you didn't like that didn't you?" Naruto says, talking to his baby daughter. He sighs and tucks her in a little more. "What do you like?" He asks randomly.

When he didn't get a response he sighs. "Maybe there's something on the radio for us then."

He walks over and turns on the radio, finding a station and the song 'Never Gonna Be Alone,' by Nickelback was on.

He lowers the volume some and goes back to his baby who was asleep now. He raised a brow and started to think that maybe it was only a one-time thing.

**Baby Ai, age: thee months**

Ai was on her blanket on the ground and Naruto was playing with her. He was cooking some ramen at the time and when he hears the timer he set, he gets up and puts his food in his bowl.

The phone starts to ring and he looks over and answers it.

"Hello...Oh hey Iruka Sensei...yeah she's good..." As Naruto was talking, baby Ai looks at the counter where his food was cooling off. She blinks twice and the bowl vanished and was soon right by the baby.

"Hey I gotta go, my food's getting cold...of course it's ramen, what else would I eat? Bye." Naruto hangs up and looks over at the counter where he swears he left his food there.

"Huh that's strange."

He looks over and sees his baby trying to reach in the bowl that was now on he ground.

"AH! No Ai! Not a toy! That's hot!" Naruto shouts and dives on the ground, meeting the bowl of ramen face first as he slid across the ground and crashes into his bedside.

Ai giggles innocently and started to clap some.

Naruto lifts his head up and his face was red from the ramen. "Now...that's hot."

**Baby Ai, age: four months**

Naruto has a determined face on and he was getting pumped up.

"Alright, we've been training this for a while now...now say it!"

Ai blinks and only giggles at the funny expression on Naruto's face.

Iruka and Kakashi, who were over at the time, stare at him strangely.

"Naruto...I doubt she'll begin talking if you're going to make faces like that." Kakashi comments.

The blonde points at him. "She will talk! Just as I will become hokage!" He says and looks back at his daughter. He gets in her face.

"Say it...come on baby...say it...say 'dada'."

Ai opens her mouth, getting Naruto psyched when she suddenly grabs his nose and giggles once again.

Kakashi and Iruka laugh. "She got your nose."

**Baby Ai, age: five months**

Baby was crawling around and reaches up for something shiny on the table. She had grown up so much since she was a newborn.

"No baby!" Irua says, lifting her up from behind.

Ai started to cry as Iruka sets her up to hold her properly.

"No no, don't cry." Iruka says to the baby. "It's okay Ai."

Naruto looks over and hears Ai crying. He gets up and gently takes her from Iruka. "There there Ai." Naruto says and she stops crying. Naruto smiles and Ai rests her head on her 'mama's' chest.

Iruka sits down on the couch. "You're doing really well Naruto...but why do you smell like paint?" Iruka asks, noticing the smell of paint.

Naruto sweatdrops. "Well you see.-"

Kakashi poofs into the room. "Someone defaced the hokage mountain...again." Kakashi says, holding a empty paint-can found on the scene.

Iruka raises a brow at Naruto, making him laugh nervously. "I wonder who can do such an awful thing," he says, laughing nervously.

**Baby Ai, age: six months**

The hokage smiles brightly at the baby in the bassinet. She was wrapped in her light orange blankie tightly with her hands at her head, the usually position she always has them and smiled at the old man.

"She sure has grown." He comments. "I had my doubts but this child is doing well."

Kakashi and the hokage were at Naruto's apartment and Naruto had (finally) graduated from the ninja academy. He was still there but knew Kakashi was watching her till he dropped her off at the daycare like always.

"Ai is a very good baby." Kakashi says, smiling behind his mask and looking down at the girl.

The hokage studies the baby, noting her whiskers and her blonde hair and blue eyes. The baby Naruto clone.

"Kakashi, has Naruto ever mentioned who Ai's father is?" He asks.

Kakashi looks at the old hokage. "No sir, not one word. I personally think that he doesn't even think about it anymore, it's too painful for him and if he did...he might start rejecting his daughter." Kakashi says, letting his hand go into the bassinet and baby Ai taking one of his fingers.

"I understand that Kakashi, it's just that Naruto is a genin and he won't be around his baby like he used to, since he'll be on missions soon." He says.

"He'll be fine, after all, I'm his sensei after all."

**Baby Ai, age: seven months**

At her daycare...Ai was in a playpen when she crawls over to a teddy bear. However one of the other children sees it and takes it before she could get her hand on it.

As the child was crawling off innocently, Ai started to cry and the bear was suddenly from the boys hand to Ai's and she smiles.

But she was unaware that someone had seen her do that little orbing trick.

**Baby Ai, age: eight months**

Ai was sleeping soundly in her crib. Her arms were thrown back in their usual position and with a binki in her mouth. Naruto covers her up with her blanket and kisses her forehead gently. She was such a tiny and innocent being. He loves her so much even if she can be a pain to deal with sometimes.

He wonders who his parents were sometimes but he focuses on his baby Ai.

He hums softly to her to the song, 'Never Gonna Be Alone.'

**Baby Ai, age: nine months**

Ai has a doctor appointment again and so did Naruto. He gets her baby bag ready, filling it with diapers, bottles of milk, some baby food, anything really that she may need.

Iruka was going to come by and pck her up while he goes and meets with Kakashi and his teammates, Sasuke and Sakura.

His teammates didn't even know he has a child and they had been a team for about a few months now.

Ai makes 'eh' sounds now but usually she was a quiet baby.

Naruto dresses her in a nice summer dress that was orange and she has a small orange bow in her hair.

"Come on Ai, Uncle Iruka will be here any minute now." He says to her in a baby voice.

The door knocks and Naruto answers it, seeing Iruka. "Oh hey Iruka, just on time." Naruto says and hands him the baby gently. He also hands him Ai's baby bag.

"Naruto, you have to hurry okay, I already told Kakashi about the appointment but remind him and hurry back."

"Yeah yeah yeah, I know, I'll be quick." Naruto says, adjusting his headband. The two leave the apartment and Naruto locks the door.

"I'll see ya soon!" Naruto shouts, running into the distance.

Iruka smiles some and looks at the baby. "You're mother sure is something huh Ai." Iruka says and he starts to walk toward the hospital. "It make me wonder how you will grow up and what you will accomplish even though your mother is still growing up...you both have a lot to learn but I'm sure, you'll learn together."

* * *

Okay I really hoped you enjoyed. I know you guys hate me now because that's the end of 'Naruto's Pregnancy' story. The story does lead into 'Ai Uzumaki' though, that's how that story got started.

I hope you all enjoyed and please review, I love them so much.

Thank you all for reading ^_^

Please Review ^^


End file.
